Silent Striker
by Ghosthatesjames
Summary: This is Baked Alaska with a comedic twist sometimes, the cover is by Otter1408 on deviantart. Go over and thank her for this!
1. All apologies

_**Well fuck you people, I am taking an extended break from Undead Brawler. I just need new ideas for it. This is actually like two or three months after I last did anything. I was strolling through the interwebs and found that most conventional RWBY shipping sites, memes, and blogs do not have a name or section for Neo and Yang. I personally like the idea of this pairing, and there are like 7 fanfics for it, i am doing one of my own cause I am bored on a Saturday. Now last time I explicitly mentioned that Undead Brawler will not be a Lemon, and it will stay like that. Although this story might if I get bored enough. Wolfe14 might be allowed to comment but not right now. So without further explanations on my end here we go.. what the fuck why not.**_

All Apologies-Neo-First person

The author has decided to Tarantino this shit and give a hearty "FUCK YOU" to your fourth wall so I guess I will pick up the slack where I see it and help out with that ideal. So here is the first scene, part, or whatever the fuck we are calling it.

I walked into a dust shop in Vale one dark moonless night. This had been a weekly occurrence for me, scouting out the dust shops Roman wanted to hit, but this time it felt different. I walked in and went over to the magazines in the back, as i always had, and then I noticed that the owner was waiting for me in the back of the store.

"Hello, nice weather we're having isn't it?" I said attempting to engage in small talk. I routinely do this, as to draw suspicion away from me as i gather intel.

"Oh fuck no not today bitch." The shop owner said. Then within half a second he pulled a gun out from behind the magazine rack and began to swing it over to face me. Instinctively I kicked it out of his hands, then beat the mcshit out of him with my perisol. I then stabbed him with the blade in the handle.

"Well you were fucking stupid." I said. I had realized I had started talking almost constantly since cinder gave me back my ability to. Why she hadn't before I don't know but it's a nice ability to have. I still have the philosophy to not talk to basic motherfuckers 'till ya kick the shit out of 'em. Just then I heard the shop door open, so I jumped behind a display to hide until I could find out more.

"Hey, Jeff are you in here…..Jeff." A somewhat familiar voice exclaimed into the darkness of the shop. I had this strange feeling of deja vu when I heard her voice. I decided to take a peek and figure out who it was. so Making myself low to the ground I slid over to the edge of the display and looked out. What I saw was a 5'8" girl with bright golden hair. She had her back turned to Neo and she was fidgeting with something.

"Well, I'm gonna take the Fogger nozzle for the NOS tank I picked up yesterday. I'll leave the money on the counter." She dropped a wad of cash on the counter, picked up a annular discharge fogger nozzle from the counter and turned to leave. Thats when it clicked, the golden hair, interest is fast things and the short tight clothes. It didn't click until I saw those lilac eyes. Those goddamned lilac eyes would haunt me until I die. It was a blonde girl from Beacon academy that I have fought before. Yang Xiao Long.

Line break-Yang-First person _**By the way I wanted the dramatic effect for the name to sink in. This explanation is probably taking away from it but I don't give two fuck so…**_

The motor shop in the bad side of town might have been terrible, but it was the best place to get NOS parts. It was owned by a guy named Jeff Belstro and he had sold me 3 new NOS tanks for Bumblebee and at a huge discount. So that's where I went to get my fogger nozzle. I was testing out the new NOS system on Bumblebee and realized I needed a annular discharge fogger nozzle for the system to work without overheating that's where I went. I had seen one for 2000 Lien, a steal compared to normal shops where they usually went for 7000 Lien. So I opened the shop door and came to the realization that it wasn't technically a motor shop, it was a dust shop. Anyways I walked into the store and it was really dark, the lights were controlled by his heart rate inside of the shop, so either he was dead or out of the shop. I assumed he was out of the shop. I went over to the desk and yelled out into the shop.

"Hey, Jeff are you in here…..Jeff." I yelled. There was no answer so I yelled again.

"Well, I'm gonna take the Fogger nozzle for the NOS tank I picked up yesterday. I'll leave the money on the counter." I dropped the Lien on the counter and turned to leave. I noticed a flutter of movement low to the ground near the rear of the store, I briefly thought about checking it out but decided that I wouldn't. It was really late and I left Ember Celica back at Beacon. So I left the store. I thought about something he had said when I picked up the NOS tanks, about how he heard from a guy he knew that he might get scouted for a robbery today, I offered to help but he said no. As I drove back to Beacon I could hardly contain my excitement, 3 times I almost swerved into oncoming traffic in the just sheer ecstasy I felt about finally having a bike worth entering into a street race. When I got back to Beacon I almost went over to get my tools a instal the nozzle but decided against it. It was almost 3 AM and I had finals tomorrow. It would be hard enough to avoid the hall monitors as it was, but they kick their game up at least 3 notches (if not more) at 3:30, so I went up the stairs after locking the section of the garage that was mine. I managed to avoid the hall monitors, but not Ruby and Blake who had apparently been waiting for me to come home.

"Oh so the princess of Beacon finally comes home." Ruby said disapprovingly, but obviously under orders from Blake to say that. She looked confused when she said it, as if she was questioning the meaning of those words.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence your highness." Blake said, with sarcasm practically dripping off of her tongue.

"Hey, I'm sorry there was heavy traffic."

"Well you should know better, you have finals." Blake said.

"Yeah, hey did you get that chicken I asked for?" Ruby asked. She had asked for 2 drumsticks.

"Nah, ill get 'em tomorrow."I said

"K." She replied

"Well Imma go to sleep." Ruby said.

"I second that motion." Blake said.

"Me three." I said

_**Well that's the end of this. Chapter two will be out….WHENEVER THE FUCK I FEEL LIKE IT. but of course your comments will speed along it's process. I would love to get feedback on what I should change or maybe something you feel should be in the story. Wolfe14….my editor has not yet read over all of this so if there are any errors I apologize. speaking of apologies the song lyric chapter name will be a running thing with my stories because I am uncreative. the song lyric is from a song called "All Apologies" It's by Nirvana. It's grunge music here on out. Also I added the thing about tarantino-ing this shit because of a surprise thing I wanna do. It;s gonna follow an order of events somewhat similar to Pulp Fiction. I also want to do something involving these characters from a cartoon/anime thing I've been watching lately called Panty and Stocking with garterbelt. It's really cool. So that's it remember if you don't comment…..The Cheney man will get you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_


	2. Beelz

_**So I have no idea whats happening because I'm writing this like an hour after the first one was posted. I'm also texting some girl (at eleven at night damn Amanda, you stay up late) from school while writing so dont be surprised if someone says lolz. Wolfe14 is sleeping at this point I guess but I've had 3 monsters so let's do this. Yet again comment motherfuckers. Now Alice, let us head down the rabbit hole.**_

But You Can Call Me Beelz-Neo-First Person

So I waited until I heard the sound of her leaving then I went outside. I then proceeded to climb to the top of the building where I had left the helicopter. It wasn't really a helicopter, more like a mini-plane. I got into the helicopter and then flew vertically up for about 10 minutes to get above the radar then flew over to the hideout Roman had us station at. I stormed in in a falsetto rage.

"What the fuck happened back there!" I yelled at Roman.

"Wow ice cream such rage since you got your voice back." He replied.

"Yea call me ice cream again and I will shove my foot up your ass" I yelled. Now the falsetto rage turned into real rage.

"Now, now Neo remember who signs your checks." He said in his usual suave voice. My god I never realized until now how much I fucking hated him.

"You don't pay me asshole, Cinder does." I said.

"Yes, but don't forget who can tell Cinder that your unsatisfactory and have you fired or killed." He said getting serious.

"She would never." I said.

"Oh really, well we'll see about that." He said. He then pulled out a phone and dialed Cinder's number. This was it, the end of my career, and quite possibly my life.

"Not today motherfucker." I said quietly. I then stabbed him in the back and hung up his phone before Cinder could pick up.

"I don't understand ice cream…..why…." He said with his final breath.

"Because it's a dog eat dog world. If I would have let you make that call I would have been killed. It's also a tiny bit your fault for turning your back on a trained assassin. Survival of the fittest bitch." I said to his bleeding corpse. I decided to burn the corpse so Cinder wouldn't be able to tell I did it, then I got busy with my disappearing act. I went outside and hopped into Roman's open aired Corvette and I hotwired the engine. VROOM. The engine hummed to life in a sound so iconic, yet assholish that I felt like Roman must have just creamed his pants hearing it when he started the car. I drove the car out to the intersection and then pushed the brake pedal. Only to come to the realization that this was a standard transmission with some ghetto NOS switch where the brakes would be on a manual. He instead had a clutch, gas, NOS, and a brake I later figured out. But thats not the first thought that came to my mind when I hit the NOS pedal. My first thought was something along the lines of "_HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK, OWWWWW, SON OF A BITCH."_ As I'm sure you could have guessed the last two thoughts came when I got T-boned by a semi-truck going 50 through a yellow light on his part. In his defense yellow lights mean go fast as fuck, and I had a red light. Then to my surprise I had a blackout. Which was really a moment in my life where the words "_AWE FUCK ME" _could have been yelled and been completely warranted.

LINE BREAK-VARIOUS CHARACTERS MENTIONED-FIRST PERSON.

_**The author would like to use this time to give a hearty "fuck you" to all the people about to give my story the finger for the various characters thing. Thank you now back to your regularly scheduled program. Enjoy.**_

(Trucker) Ohh fuck, not again. This isn't happening. I am fresh out of jail and some ice cream lookin bitch hits the NOS through a red light. Oh fuck. Oh dear lord please tell me she's not dead. Her car is fucking totaled as fuck. Ok calm down George just ask your I-Jamaican-guy-in-the-back.

"Ok, I-Jamaican-guy, is the ice cream bitch dead?"

*ding* "Oh man that bitch is deader than Osama. Cops is comin. Bunch of trigger happy white boys with guns. I recommend you follow me and get the fuck up out of here." *ding*

(Circle J attendant) I'm high as shit on my break and all of the sudden every-fuckin-thing happens at once. Some stupid bitch hits the NOS into an intersection, gets T-boned by a trucker. Then just when I thought the 3 minutes of silence meant things were calming down all of the sudden I see the trucker carrying a Jamaican in a rubber box dotted with holes jump out of the truck and start running away. Some suburban middle-aged woman starts yelling into the phone calling 911 presumably. Man this is just my luck, I get stoned as fuck on my break and then some shit like this happens. Motherfucker man. God must hate pot-heads. So now the cops are coming over in this vicinity and I am stoned out of my mind. Oh and the best part we live in the shady part of town, and it was a teenaged white girl that got t-boned. So pretty soon all of Vale's law enforcement, armies, national guards, navies, news crews, and paramedics will be here. I can already hear the sirens of the vibe killing pricks. I am just gonna go home. Wait are those helicopter blades I hear? Of course white girl got hit in a bad neighborhood, maybe I should run home.

(Helicopter pilot) So this is what the world has come to? Just a fuck-load of subtle racism. I go home and hear 17 guys across my street got into a gunfight and kill 30 people, including my neighbor and his kids. One fucking cop is sent. Then one rich white girl gets T-boned for hitting the NOS into an intersection, and my superiors are like, "Red alert, Red Alert. Possibly injured white girl." I fucking hate this town. So now I'm flying over the area being given as much freedom to get as much coverage and evidence as possible. I'm seeing a guy with a Jamaican in a wholly box running like a fourth of a mile away from the crash site. I see some stoned Circle J clerk tripping over himself trying to run home. Then theres the suburbians, oh god the rats are loose in the candy shop. These motherfuckers are running up to the police and asking all sorts of questions, telling them everything that happened up to a certain point, then these ADD motherfuckers go off on a tangent about why they are here, then that turns into a motherfucker's whole life story. God if only I had machine guns on this helicopter. No not what some of you are thinking, I would kill myself. God I am going to go through my Cymbalta prescription tonight that's for damn sure.

(Paramedic) Well usually when we get a call from this part of town we have to pack guns to deal with the gangsters already at the scene "protecting their homie" by busting caps into everything that moves. But this time was different, we didn't have to call the mortician, that was a first. The victim was knocked out but still conscious, another first. Then there was the response force, god even the Army was here. So we got this teenage girl out from her car and into our rig without an issue, then we got a police escort to the hospital. Fucking awesome. The doctor says she will be fine. So I have no idea what happens next. I heard over the radio a stoned Circle J attendant and a Trucker holding a Jamaican in a box were spotted by a helicopter and then arrested. Must be that new I-Jamaican-guy-in-the-back thing. Noice.

_**So this is in the same night as chapter 1 but ummmm fuck you people. The next chapter has been roughly planned out with the help of Wolfe14(who was not asleep as I had predicted. Fuckin A). But I would appreciate comments from readers without the name "Hey asshole". Also I did touch on some touchy subject with the racism and the stereotypes but thats just how I feel so if you felt uncomfortable reading that section please tell me and I will avoid topics like that in the future. Without any comments though I might touch on similar topics in similar ways. Also please let me know if the multiple character thing was likeable. Personally it made writing a hell of a lot easier. Song lyric is Beelz by Stephen Lynch. Wolfe14 has read this but I doubt he has edited shit.**_


	3. They Call Her A Whore

_**I would like to thank the two people(as of 9:00 am mountain time) that have commented. They have explained that Neo and Yang is called "Baked Alaska" when shipped. Also somebody has posted reviews on nearly all of my chapters going by the handle "Hey asshole" I would like to address the fact that if you have nothing better to do than insult me and my content, you really should be getting paid for it. Please contact my secretary at your earliest convenience( or when she becomes existent). Now Wolfe14 may add something, but as of now I feel like I should start typing. **_

They Call Her A Whore-Yang-First person _**Subtle Ain't it?**_

"RING A RING A DING RING!" Ruby yelled.

"What the actual fuck Ruby?" I replied.

"Oh your alarm was making that sound like an hour ago and you still aren't up." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, an hour ago? What time is it?" I said worried.

"Like 10." Ruby said.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!? I test in 15 minutes." I said getting dressed in a hurry.

"Well the author thought that this might open the situation to some possibilities." She said looking at the roof.

"That guy really is an asshole isn't he? Does he even give a fuck about the fourth wall?" I asked.

"Nope. He gives zero fucks." Weiss said coming out of the bathroom.

"Surely he must care a little." Blake said following Weiss out of the bathroom.

"Nope he really doesn't, just look at this conversation. He gives zero fucks." Weiss said.

"Oh, well he's just an asshole. Hey what time do y'all test?" Blake asked.

"10:15." I said in a rush to get my shit together.

"Noon." Ruby said..

"3:25." Weiss said

"Wow, you lucky whores. You get to test later." I said with a slight tone of falsetto rage. I was slightly happy I was testing this early. Beats the hell out of being anxious and nervous all fucking day.

"Wow you're calling us whores. Your the one who was out until 3am last night." Weiss said.

"What's a whore?" Ruby asked. Sometimes she talks and acts so much like me I forget that she is entirely too innocent to be talking with us.

"Ribbons, let's go with that" Blake said resorting to our default response for these situations.

"Woah, you guys talk about ribbons a lot." Ruby said.

"Yea, it's kind of a habit. Now why don't you go check on Jaune and them?" I said.

"Okay." Ruby said. When she finally left the room I turned and smacked Weiss.

"Oww, what the fuck was that for?" She said gripping her cheek.

"Your face. It's just so slappable." I said.

"Fucking bitch." Weiss muttered heading back for the bathroom to fix her makeup.

"You really are an asshole sometimes." Blake said.

"I know." I said smiling. I left the room to head for my testing site. I wasn't in a hurry it was just in the next building and I had 10 minutes. I got outside and had to stand in place for a few seconds. I inhaled deeply held it for a few seconds then exhaled. I loved urban environments. The fact that you can see so much of life in one square foot of concrete is really more amazing than any view you can find in the wilderness. You can see the entire spectrum of emotions in one 90 degree view point. I left my spot after feeling this and tried to calm the nerves that had developed since I had left the dorm. I tried to convince myself I would ace the test. I had every time before. The fact I hadn't studied worried me the most. Then I remembered that I actually did worse on the tests when I study. I got up to my testing site, double checked the number on the door and went inside. When I went in I sat down and waited for the instructions to begin. When they finally did start I wasn't surprised to find out that it was the same shit as last year. Just the basic testing instructions, leaving nearly every student in the class going "No shit, I would have never guessed." Then again I have been told I am the only one who thinks like that so I don't know if that assessment of thought was accurate.

LINE BREAK-Neo-first person.

Well waking up with Cinder looming over me was the last thing I had expected. In fact I was mortally terrified.

"Hello m'am. What are you doing here?" I asked containing the feeling I had that she would kill me.

"Well I had to check on my favorite…..DEAD BITCH." She said pulling a gun out of thin air and leveling it with my head. So reactive in nature as I am I kicked her in the stomach and upper cutted her. I then grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her head towards the ground and I quickly brought my knee up to inflict as much damage as possible. I started to walk away then she got up to her knees gripping the floor while doing so.

"Damn, you just won't fucking die will you?" I said. She let out some sort of grunt and rose to the point where she was kneeling, still with her hands on the floor. I ran forward, hopped onto the bed where I was before and jumped up, landing with a mean right hook that hit her square in the jaw. She immediately crumpled to the floor. I heard a gasp and looked up to see the frightened face of a nurse. I ran after the nurse when she turned to scream for security. I put her in a sleeper hold and choked her out, fighting her struggling until her body went limp in unconsciousness. I drug the bodies of Cinder and the nurse on to the bed and covered them with the blankets. God I hope the hospital thinks that is me and Cinder screwing in the bed. Honestly the thought of that really turned me on. So much so I promised myself if I made through the day without landing in jail, I would find a girl and fuck the shit out of her. I then grabbed my things from the table and left the hospital twirling my perisol. Walking down the street I was admiring the urban environment that I had grown to love. Stereotypically people love the places far away from civilization. They say the jungles inspire them and rejuvenate their souls. Well if a jungle does that to you, then it is true what they say about big cities. Concrete jungles. When I looked up I caught a glimpse of a suicide jumper readying himself to bite the big bazooka, and I happened to see Beacon in the background, my brain immediately thought of those god damned lilac eyes that had led me to do these things in the first place. I realized what I was going to do. I was going to finish the job I had started months ago. I was going to kill Yang Xiao Long. Then buttfuck her sister. Think about it, someone kills somebody that is like a sister to you, and then strapon anal fucks that girls sister. How badly are you going to want to fuck with that motherfucker? Or I guess it would be sister-fucker. You know come to think of it Neptune may have been right to say I was entirely to horny. Maybe I shouldn't have killed him? The more you know I guess. I went to a sex shop and bought a fairly large strapon and then went to a self defense bodega thing and bought a stun gun, finally I went to a hardware store and bought a very large duffel bag and a fuck ton of rope. I was very serious about my last threat. Can you tell? I then proceeded to skip towards Beacon. I hummed "First of May" by Jonathan Coulton.(_**Real song BTW) **_I was also singing a little psychopathic tune I had made up that goes something like "_I am going to kill you. la la la la la laa." _I'm not proud of it. Ok I'm a little bit proud of it.

_**Well who else agrees that Neo is pretty fucked up. I didn't get to the things me and Wolfe14 wanted to. But this seemed like a natural ending point. So chapter four will be what me and Wolfe14 wanted to really do with this series, I also feel like I like writing this so it may be very fast paced as far as the chapter release dates. I did two in one night last night and now i'm doing the third this morning which took me the better part of two hours. The chapters are also not as dialogue heavy, and are much longer than usual. Song lyric is from "What it's like" by Everlast. Questions? Concerns? Comments? Please voice them in the comments section below. If you do not wish to use the comments section call one eight hundred fuck off thats 1-800-fuck-off thank you.**_


	4. But We Aint Fuckin Around 'Round Here

_**Well I am writing this the same day 3 came out. If this doesn't live up to standards just realize that I am working out a problem that happened. It is no big deal but it really fucked with me so don't expect nice light hearted shit. It probably won't be comedy or any shit like that. I might not even get to the point me and Wolfe14 wanted to so that might also get delayed. Anyways I fell shity for dumping my problems on you non-commenting motherfuckers. So I will hop off my soap box and let the characters do the talking.**_

But We Aint Fuckin Around 'Round Here-Yang-First Person

"Goddamit, I will no longer tolerate such motherfuckery!" I said to a now silent cafeteria. I should probably explain this shit first. (FLASHBACKS BY THE WAY) *noises. transporting. more noises.* _**(so in case your slow enough to not know it yet this will happen in flashback land, where anything and everything is more dramatic. Also the flashback storyline will eventually catch up with the foreshadowing at the beginning.) **_I finished my finals testing after about 3 hours. I should explain it wasn't me that took 3 hours, I took maybe 45 minutes in total, it was motherfucking slow people. God I hate them. They take 1 hour 30 minutes to do something that takes me 15 on a bad day. So anyways I finished my test and they let us go after we finished, my next class was PE so I sat in the locker room and played on my phone until I heard some motherfuckers coming in. I hid by Ruby's locker and surprised her when she came in.

"BOO!" I yelled jumping out from a corner.

"Woah, you really scared me sis." she said after she came down from the ceiling.

"I know you jumped about 5 feet in the air." I said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I did do that. Anyways so how was your testing." she asked.

"It was easier than I thought it would be. It was mostly just review questions and stuff like that." I said.

"Well I guess you aced it than, "_Miss I don't need to study". _It still confuses me how you can do that." She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Ace a test without studying at all."

"I don't know, but it's cool. I think it is more or less that I am really smart." I said.

"Probably." she said. Just then the bell for 4th hour.

"Well see ya back at the room." I said.

"Ok." she said. She walked off to her economics class. I on the other hand had the privilege of testing before 11:30 so I had second lunch. Ruby on the other hand had third lunch. I walked towards the cafeteria and realized that I might not know anyone. I was realizing this when a pink blur came up quick from behind me.

"Hey Yang. What's up? I didn't know you had second lunch. Or were you testing today like me? Ren is testing today. So do we know anyone else in there?" Nora said.

"Hey Nora. No I do not believe we know anyone else in there." I said.

"Oh that's too bad. Well at least we can eat lunch together." She said putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's a plus." I said smiling.

"Of course it is." she said. We got in line and Nora was surprisingly quiet. I didn't point it out though. I like her and all that, but she is annoying sometimes. So I used the quiet time with Nora to scan my surroundings. I was doing this when I happened to glance at a window and saw something I couldn't believe. I could have sworn that I saw the ice cream girl from a few months ago. I made eye contact with those multi-coloured pupils and saw a look of righteous indignation. I blinked really hard and when I looked again she wasn't there.

"Hey Nora save my spot."I said.

"Ok, why?" She said.

"I just need to get some fresh air." I replied.

"Oh ok." She said confused. I ran outside and looked around. I ran over to the window and looked around again. It might have been my imagination but when I glanced over towards my dorm building, though I could have sworn that I saw a twirling multi-coloured parasol going in the door. I decided against going over there for the time-being. I was slightly worn out from testing. I figured after lunch I would go over there and see if that ice cream girl was over there. The last time I fought her she was toying with me the entire time. I also realized that I really didn't want to kill her. I mean she didn't end my life for some reason. That and she was just acting out orders from that assholish prick Roman. I had heard in the news that he had died. So maybe I could convince her to join Beacon. She was obliviously was really good at fighting, and I'm sure that Ruby and the rest of the gang wouldn't mind another girl in our team. I walked back into the cafeteria and back into line with Nora. Just then out of the corner I saw Jaune and Carden. Carden was laughing that jackass laugh he does so well, while Jaune was picking up his papers from the floor. What really pissed me off was that everyone else seemed to add to the problem. They did anything form yelling "FIGHT!" as they walked by to spitting on Jaune or his stuff.

"Hey Nora hold my spot again, imma go help Jaune." I said.

"Ok." She said. I walked as fast as I could over to Jaune and Carden. I started to hear the conversation that was going on over there.

"Hahahaha. Hey everyone come look at the amazing butterfingers as he tries to pick up his papers!" Carden said.

"Very funny, you were the one who dumped vaseline into my backpack." Jaune said. Vaseline in a backpack. Bunch of savages in this school.

"Yeah and you're the one who let me dump your backpack out."

"That's 'cause you knocked me down." Jaune said. Carden then reached for Jaune, but not before I landed a roundhouse kick into his chest. He flew back with a satisfying OOMPF followed by a beautiful THUD.

"Well, well. Look who flies better than he trash talks." I said. Just then like 30 people piled on me tackling me to the ground. I pushed them all up after I went super saiyan. I hopped on a table and decided to use it as a makeshift soap box.

"Goddamit, I will no longer tolerate such motherfuckery!" I said to a now silent cafeteria. _**(some of y'all motherfuckers thought we wouldn't make it back here didn't ya. Well fuck you.") **_Then while I was doing my "_Fuck yeah bitches" _dance I found out why they went quiet.

"Miss Xiao Long I demand that you step off of that table." Mrs. Goodwitch said. Well after a half of a second of "_Oh shit. Well now you've gone and fucked up really bad" _I stepped off the table and looked behind me at Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Young lady after that little scene you're luck I am feeling lenient today. Now go back to your dorm room and you are not allowed out for the rest of the day. Am I understood?" She said.

"Yes Mrs. Goodwitch." I said, inflicting as much falsetto apologetic tones as I could muster. I was not sorry for what I had done. I had attempted to help a friend, and then defended myself from 30 some odd kids. I walked back to my dorm room and I had nearly forgot about the ice cream sighting from earlier….Almost. I went into my dorm room and saw her sitting legs crossed on the bookshelf in the middle of my dorm, just twirling that perasol staring right at me.

"Well it took you long enough." She said.

"You." I said at an utter loss for words.

"Yes we haven't been formally introduced. I am Neo and you're….DEAD." Neo said.

_**Well this is the starting point of what me and Wolfe14 wanted to do. It turns into a scene I think is really cool. Anyways as it looks you may be thinking to yourself "Hey this isn't a shipping, this is like a ghetto versus fanfic. Well it's not finished yet but I promise in the next chapter or two if your bear with me it will develop into something amazing. If you do read through all these chapters and the others and you don't like...well that's your fault isn't it? I would also take the time I said I would and address the comment I got on I think it was chapter 3 by a user by the handle of "busteranger" he said something along the lines of "keep the good work." I would like to personally thank them for not complaining about my cursing and not telling me to kill myself it was a welcome change of pace in the comments. Song lyric was from "Business" by Eminem. **_


	5. Panmunjom

_**Yet again I am writing this chapter moments after I posted the last one. I will address any comments in the footnote. I would also like to address the length of these chapters. I am trying to make them longer. As they are like four to five pages in Google Docs but when I post them they look shorter. Anyways, how did Y'all motherfuckers like my cliff ender ending? I felt victory rise up in my chest when I stopped it like that XD. Anyways back down the rabbit hole I guess. Also comment and tell me what you think of me replacing the word "Fuck" whether used in another word or by itself with quack. Example "you buttquacking motherquacker go quack yourself." I like it. Maybe I'll do it next chapter.**_

_**Panmunjom**__-Neo-First person_

_**(I liked what I did with the background on scenes I did, so this takes place before the ending of last chapter. It's essentially Neo's journey. Enjoy.) **_So I was walking through the streets and I was noticing all sorts of weird shit. I saw a dog running on a treadmill on top of a bus. Seriously what the fuck. Then there was a fat woman riding a flamingo holding hands with a midget while smoking pot. Anyways enough of that. So with murder and rape in my mind I approached Beacon. I finally got to the gate at eleven o'clock in the morning. I saw that there was a security checkpoint at the main entrance. So I did what any rational human being would do in that situation and I found somebody leaving the school and choked them out behind a bush. Lucky for me they didn't see my face. I took her clothing and her badge, well I can't very well go into a security checkpoint looking like a fucking assassin in disguise as a fucking ice cream cone. Ok so I may have shoved the strapon in her ass instead of saving it for later, but that bitch bit me. She deserved a twenty inch pink dong with red leather straps in her ass. Anyways so I got past the checkpoint no problem. Then I went to the nearest building and changed back into my outfit. Some guy saw me.

"Aiyo baby lemme get your number." he said walking over and smiling like a retard. He was extremely scrawny with tousled red hair that almost went down to his shoulders. He had standard blue jeans and was wearing a plain red t-shirt under a halfway zipped Legend of Zelda jacket. It was one of those things that made him look as if from the waist up he was Link. I'm not going to lie, it looked pretty legit. Only from a friend's standpoint though.

"Fuck off jackass." I said.

"Buttfucking Kit Kat." he said under his breath walking away. So I killed him. I walked up behind him and stabbed him straight through the throat, then castrated him. Ok maybe that was going a little too far. Although I was here with one simple mission. Kill Yang Xiao Long. After our last fight I read up on her. I Googled her name, looked at her Facebook and Twitter accounts. She was a class "A" good person. I had to kill her because of the fact that she almost hit me in our last fight, that and the glowing red bitch jumped in with some fucking portal. Come to think of it the red bitch jumping in is really the only reason I wanted her dead. But fuck that shit, I needed to send a message. No pair of fucking lilac eyes are going to best me. I reached the what looked like a cafeteria and saw her and some other girl. The other one was about 5'1" she had short orange hair and was dragging a hammer behind her. I thought about doing the deed now and just getting it over with. I finally came to the conclusion that it would be best not to alert the entire campus full of hostile hunters and huntresses to my presence and intentions. I walked over to the side of the building after they went inside and found a window. I looked inside and scanned the crowd of people looking for Yang. I finally saw her in a line with the hammer chick. I stared at her contemplating what I should do. She turned and saw me. Instead of looking away I made eye contact with her and slowly cracked a grin. As if to give the impression that I was not really there and she was just losing her shit. She turned to hammer chick and then I sprinted across the courtyard to a dorm building. I finally got to the door and twirled my perasol as I walked in I let the door close behind me and I walked over to a big sign that said directory assistance. I looked at all the name on the wall. I realized that it was the names of the teams, the members in those teams, and their room numbers. Oh how lucky for me, now I can just look at these signs instead of breaking down every motherfucking door in this campus. So I scanned the plaque and low and behold under a team named "RWBY" there was her name in little white letters "_Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. Room 315." _So based on this it was the third floor and room 15 according to the key at the top of the plaque. So I took the elevator up to the third floor and looked at a map and found room fifteen. I walked over to where the map said it was and bumped into a kid about 5'9" with rugged black hair almost to his shoulders. He was dressed in black pants and a green overcoat thing.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem." He said. Well with building mates like that who needs enemies. God some new girl dressed like an ice cream cone walks in a dorm building and isn't even questioned. How often does shit like this happen? I went over to her room and found it to be locked with a keycard. I was about to hide behind a corner and wait for her. Then two girls walked out of the door and I managed to catch it before it shut. I didn't pay much attention to what the girls looked like. I just knew they were taller than me. One had white hair and a combat skirt. Additionally she was dressed entirely in white. The other one had black hair topped by a black bow. She was dressed in black. I went inside and thought about doing a hidden assassination from the closet. Then I thought that since I was starting to appreciate the more dramatic of fight beginnings I sat cross legged on a bookshelf in the middle of the room. I started twirling my perasol and stared at the door with my head cocked to one side. I waited for like thirty minutes before she came into the room.

"Well it took you long enough." I said

"You." She said looking confused.

"Yes we haven't been formally introduced. I am Neo and you're….DEAD." I said. As I said this I totally lost my cool. I surged forward and swung my perasol like a Louisville slugger. She barely dodged in time. I hit the side of the door frame. I recovered in time to dodge shoulder grab. I stabbed forward and up and managed to catch her right between her boobs on the stretch of fabric running across the gap. I lifted upwards and only managed to rip her shirt as she slid down the shaft of the perasol. She ripped the rest of her shirt as she backed up and grabbed her gauntlets.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said.

"Well that's too bad, cause you're going to die." I said. She ran forward and threw a punch. I must have developed a concussion in that car accident last night because I didn't see it coming at all. I held the side of my face and could feel the bruise developing on my cheek.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Let's just stop and talk she said straightening up from her fight stance. I wouldn't have it. I ran forward and at the last second turned and vaulted up of a bed. I turned mid-air and landed a magnificent right hook. I then followed with seven kicks aimed at her abdomen. I then kicked her once more in the side for good measure.

"We can work out whatever grudge you have against me. Like I said I don't want to hurt you." she groaned.

"Well that's too bad because I want to kill you." I said.

"Well I won't fight back. I am going to prove to you that we don't need to try and kill each other. It's pointless. I don't hate you." She said pushing herself to sit criss cross on the floor.

"Well we'll see about that." Isaid. I then kicked her in the face. She flew backwards into the wall. Her entire face was bruised really bad, her mouth and her nose were bleeding.

"I...won't….fight….you." she said sliding down the side of the wall. I picked up my perasol which Ihad dropped in the heat of the fight. I unsheathed the sword from the handle. I aligned it with her heart like I had done with so many other kills I had conducted. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to thrust the blade forward into her heart. Something about her made me stop. It was the first time I had seen her as a human being. There was something about how she carried herself in battle, something about her as a person that I empathized with. She had sat down and refused to fight me, after bargaining the entire fight. She was right, she didn't want to kill me. Then why did I attempt to kill her? Why didn't I show her the same respect she showed me? In fact why was she even showing me kindness? She wasn't the one who started the previous fights...I had. Oh god what have I done. I had been serving under Roman and Cinder for so long it must have corrupted my soul. My inner being was tainted because of those two. She wasn't the one I had problem with. It was Cinder. It used to be Roman, before I ended his life. I'm only fifteen. But I had served under those people since I was five. I don't even know if I'm real anymore. But she was. As I looked at her crumpled body resting on the floor in unconsciousness I realized I had hated her for having the life I had always wanted. The life that Cinder deprived me of when I was only a toddler. I couldn't believe what I had done. I looked at her, and still somehow after all I had done to her she still looked as if she didn't want to blame me. As if she saw through the facade that had plagued me for so long and had instead seen the desperate little girl I once was. I looked over and saw a notebook with a pencil lying on top of it. I cleanly ripped out a sheet of paper, making sure that I didn't leave any scraps in the reem. I wrote on the paper in the neatest handwriting I could manage. "_Dear Yang:_

_I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I hope that you can forgive me. I was acting on a twisted fantasy that has been instilled in me from my early childhood until now. I want to thank you for breaking me from it and realizing who I really am inside, when even I didn't know. I will get in touch with you again and I sincerely hope that I will fall witness to your aura of beauty and kindness. With all apologies- Neo" _I folded the letter and with tears in my eyes tucked it in her front left pocket. I wiped the blood dribbling down her forehead and kissed her between the eyes. I then made my escape. I picked up my perasol and left through the door. While I was exiting the main door to the building I saw the two girls I had seen leave her room before. They were deep in conversation so I walked right past them. I then booked it for the wall. I vaulted over the 10 foot gate in about three steps. I think I may have heard the security guards when they saw me sprinting through the field. I didn't stop to check though. I didn't stop running until I had reached a log cabin in the middle of the woods nearly ten miles away from Beacon. When I got there I couldn't feel my legs and I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I here in over ten years. The last place I remember before Cinder had my parents killed and turned me into the monster I had become. This was home.

_**Well this is honestly getting really intense. I know I don't usually write **_

_**as serious as this but this is where I saw the characters going. Don't get me wrong there will be serious parts of this story, but like most of my writing I don't want it to be too serious. The next chapter will probably start off serious but I will try to give it a very light hearted tone. I really tried to be funny but I just didn't see it happening. On a different topic I want to address the reviews I got, I had one from "NyanHellcat18" (Is there 17 others?) that said this topic needs more love then it has. I totally agree and if you read the first chapter's author's note I believe I did say that's why I started this. I got another one from "busteranger" addressing my Holy depressing last author's note. I just want to say it wasn't a problem from this site it was IRL. But I'm over it. I am going to try and write once a day but lately school seems determined to fuck that up. But I will at least try and post once a LYRIC is from "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel. We are doing a project on it for social studies this week and I started typing on my phone while listening to it in my social studies class...oops XD.**_


	6. Alo, Iubirea Mea, Sunt Eu, Fericirea

_**Yet again I will have to address comments in the footnote. Work on this is yet again starting a few minutes after my last post. To everyone who is a loyal fan of this. (I think there is like two or so of you) If you would like me and Wolfe14 have decided if you post a comment( a legit one) with your email account( has to be a google account..Sorry) we will let you in on the DOC which we are dubbing "The Author's Cut" (Kinda like the director's cut on a movie, do ya get it?) You will have viewing powers on the document which isn't different story wise but occasionally differs as far as Author's notes, and it will have commentary on certain parts from me and 's title is also an inside joke that usually turns out to be pretty funny. So anyways here we go again…..**_

Alo, Iubirea Mea, Sunt Eu, Fericirea-Yang-First person.

I woke up after apparently 3 hours to Weiss and Blake doing the most ghetto shit medical work you have ever seen. When I woke up I saw Blake cleaning my forehead with a sock. Weiss was reading some internet site to help me. I immediately smelt faint amounts of weed.

"This one says to...nevermind it's another dildo themed cure." Weiss said.

"She's waking up." Blake said.

"Do you think it was the burning pot?" Weiss asked. I hoped she was referencing a internet site.

"No that was like an hour ago." Blake said.

"Is that why there's faint kusch in the air?" I said. I realized I sounded fucking terrible.

"Yeah Weiss is reading comments from the website where human decency and sanity go to die." Blake said.

"4Chan?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"Easy, it's where human decency goes to die." I said smiling. I still ached all over and I was feeling really anxious about the fight.

"Aiyo you said you burnt reefer over here like an hour ago, right?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Weiss asked.

"Do you have any left?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Weiss said, obviously confused.

"Bitch she obliviously wants a blunt, roll this girl a fat one!" Blake said. The fact that when it came to ghetto shit she read my mind was a little scary. She was ghetto as fuck though. Weiss let out a gasp.

"Why would you accuse Yang smoking ganja." Weiss said shocked.

"Because I love reefer, now roll me a fatty like she said." I said. I didn't smoke often, but when I did I enjoyed it. In fact I am trying to give it up, it's just that I deal with too many simple bitches on a daily basis that once every blue moon the stress builds too high. So I get too high to remember it. Weiss said something inaudible under her breath and proceeded to pick up a book called "_Ninjas of Love." _It was one of Blake's many books that was hollow containing much grass. She proceeded to roll one and give it to me with a lighter, but before I could get my smoke on I heard a keycard at the door. I quickly tossed the joint out the window. Ruby walked in, she was very panicked. Then she started talking.

"Oh my god sis. Are you ok? I tried to leave class when Blake called and told me what happened but they wouldn't let me. Then I had to test and they wouldn't let me leave until I finished, and you said to do my best, and Blake said that you were doing fine before I turned of my phone. Then Ozpin wanted to talk to me, then professor Port wanted me to help him drag in some cages." She said all in about ten seconds.

"Whoa, slow down sis, I'm fine." I said with a falsetto confidence. I was most definitely not fine.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied. I wasn't about to tell her that I felt like total dog shit, besides I was starting to feel better.

"I'm a fucking dumbass." Weiss said.

"Yeah I thought we agreed on that." I said sarcastically.

"But Weiss is smart." Ruby said confused.

"It's a joke Ruby, just not a funny one. Don't use it." Blake said.

"Oh ok, so why is Weiss a dumbass currently?" Ruby asked.

"That's a really good question Weiss." Blake replied.

"Dust. It can make Yang good as new let me just find….AHA." She said. She had been digging through her foot locker.

"Holy shit you're right." Blake said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"Because you needed help growing up." Weiss said arrogantly.

"And you didn't?" Blake asked.

"Nope...We drink milk!" Ruby said.

"Oh Jesus not this shit again." I said facepalming.

"Alright, drink this." Weiss said handing me a glass full of what looked like Coca-Cola with pink glitter stirred in. I chugged the entire thing. It tasted like Dr. Pepper mixed with pot.

"Oh god, that was fucking nasty." I said.

"It wasn't supposed to taste good." Weiss said.

"But did it need to be that bad?" I asked.

"Yes." Weiss said. I immediately felt better and realized my bruises and cuts went away and the color returned to my pale body.

"You fucking sorcerer." Blake said.

"Yup, dust has that effect on brainless simians such as yourself." Weiss said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"HOLY SHIT. It's eleven o'clock at night." Weiss said looking at her watch.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go change in the bathroom.

"Yeah your shirt's ripped." Weiss said.

"I know, it's one of the last things I remember about the fight." I said.

"So it was a fight." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya about it tomorrow." I said.

"Ok." Ruby said. So I got up feeling a little sore and went to the bathroom. I went to the dresser we kept in the bathroom. We kept it there so our clothing would be right where we changed. I got my pajamas out of my drawer. I emptied my pockets into the drawer as I always had. In total there must have been twenty dollars in there from just spare change from the last semester. Also there was a shit ton of notes I had passed in class and like thirty pencils in there. I dug out twenty two cents from my first pocket, three mechanical pencils from the other. Then a chocolate scented note I didn't remember. I set it down a decided I would take a shower. I quickly cleaned my self, then placed the plug in a soaked in the tub to relax. I looked over a decided to read the note. It smelled like vanilla now which was weird because it had smelled like chocolate. I opened the note and in the neatest cursive I have ever seen it read:"_Dear Yang:_

_I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I hope that you can forgive me. I was acting on a twisted fantasy that has been instilled in me from my early childhood until now. I want to thank you for breaking me from it and realizing who I really am inside, when even I didn't know. I will get in touch with you again and I sincerely hope that I will fall witness to your aura of beauty and kindness. With all apologies- Neo" _I was immediately taken back. She really had been peaceful. I was ready to kill her when I had first walked in, but something about her eyes made me stop. I saw her eyes and they didn't match. Not the pupil colour, which didn't match either, but the emotion shown in them. Going by how she talked and acted you would expect her eyes to look as horrifying as her actions. Though they did look deeply troubled it wasn't for the same reasons, she looked as if she was trapped within a self-made prison. I had decided that I could withstand a beating if it meant I could help someone through that. It seems my split second decision making skills were once again top notch. I know, I know, I'm wonderful, I really am your Jesus. Then again what she said at the end deeply troubled me. "_I sincerely hope that I will fall witness to your aura of beauty and kindness." _What did she mean by "beauty and kindness"? Did she mean I was a beautiful person, or did she mean it how I meant it back to her? Did she fall as madly in love with me as I had with her? It seems weird to think about it, but I deeply loved her. Yet again I'm not sure why. It may be the fact that she was beautiful and she seemed to now be a very nice person. I can't remember if I felt this way about her before our fight in my dorm, but definitely after. I loved that crazy assassin chick. I loved Neo. I drained the tub and got out. I toweled off and got dressed. I took another look at the letter and smelled it one last time before hiding it in my dresser drawer. It smelt like strawberries.

Line break-Neo-First person

I walked into the old house. I walked in the door and to the left where the hallway was. I went down the hallway as I had done in my infancy and went in to what was my room. I walked in and hit my a metaphorical truck load of nostalgia. The room was exactly how I remembered it. Same bed, same dresser, same toy alpaca. I had not bought the alpaca...You know what fuck you people I stole that alpaca and I had and still do fucking love that thing. I picked up the alpaca and sat down in the middle of the floor. I looked at it and read the tag hanging from it's ear. In faded print it said "_TY registered product "AL the Alpaca" Made In China Non-toxic" _and in little handwriting on the back it said "_I'm Neo this is Al if you find this please return him. I love him." _I still do love this toy. I went into the hall closet and grabbed the Powerpuff Girls backpack sitting on one of the shelves I neatly set the alpaca in the bottom of the bag then found some string and tied my perasol to the bag and left the home. I was determined to find a way to get another message to Yang. I wanted to know how my last message had been received, I wanted to know if she still forgives me. More importantly I wanted to know if she loved me as much as I loved her.

_**Well another really serious chapter. The next one might be as serious, but it will not stay like this. In fact it depresses the fuck out of me. Really quick something fucked up copying this into Fanfiction and some shit got left out. Just to clarify I will try to post every day. I am really winging this so it takes usually two to three hours of continuous typing to get a chapter done. So just know that there is a shit ton of work going into to these usually. Anyways SONG LYRIC is from "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-zone the lyric also translates to "Hello, my love, it's me your happiness." which I felt really summed up the chapter and the main idea I wanted to project.**_


	7. Take it Easy

_**Well aside from the usual support from busteranger I got two comments(YAY) `they were slight jabs though(FUCK YOU PEOPLE) but were constructive none the less(yay?) and I feel like I can improve the story because of them (Who are you and where is ghost?) I will address both of them in the footnote, which might be very long due to the fact that both comments were long as fuck. Wolfe14 got grounded I guess (We don't fucking know) so the comments are from the voices in my head! (Why are we excited) Anyways Wolfe14 doesn't have his keyboard. So no editor for me I guess (Our grammar sucks ass anyways). Also when I address the comments, to save space I will copy n' paste the comment and then and comment inside of it using parenthesis (Like this) Here we go….( oh Jesus not this shit again) By the way this symbol "*" will indicate an intentional misspelling, pronounce it how it sounds, if there is any confusion please let me know.**_

Take it Easy-Neo-First Person.

I yet again snuck into Beacon. I didn't buttfuck anyone with pink plastic. I used my semblance to walk right in the gate. I don't know why I didn't do that earlier. I walked down the path to the main group of buildings and noticed something black in the treeline, so me being curious in nature I walked over to it. It was the black duffel bag with the stun gun and rope. I must have dropped it while running. I buried the bag under some leaves and continued towards the dorm buildings. I went into the same dorm building as before. I saw some happy looking blonde girl standing on her tip toes talking to a much bigger blonde boy in the lobby. The girl had dirty blonde hair was about 5'3". She was in black sweatpants with the word "_Aeropostale" _in fancy pink writing on the right calf. She wore a light blue shirt that also said "_Aeropostale"_ on it right across the chest interrupted by a deep v neck in the shirt. The boy was about 5'10". He was wearing a dark jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He was also wearing dark jeans and a dirty pair of Adidas high tops.

"No no no, an alpaca could totally be the president." the boy said. He was probably high.

"Ok." The girl said with an ear to ear smile giving two thumbs up. What the fuck was she, the cheshire cat?

"Yupo." The boy replied. He was definitely high. I walked past them after I caught myself staring. I didn't need to read the plaque again, I knew what room I was looking for. I went up to the third floor and over to the 15th room. As I rounded the corner a younger girl was exiting the room. I didn't get a good look at her because I was trying to look away in case she recognized me. When she left I sprinted over and caught the door just before it could close. I went into the room. It was totally empty. Or so I thought. I walked into the room and looked around for the notebook and pencil. I found them under a bed. I yet again cleanly tore out a piece of paper. I was about to start writing before I heard a door. I was about to jump under a bed but apparently I was too slow.

"Neo?" The voice had said. I turned around and saw Yang wrapped in a towel coming out of a steam filled separate room, presumably a bathroom.

"It is you Neo, oh my god I have so much to say. Stay right here let me get dressed. She turned to go back to the bathroom before we heard voices from down the hall. They were muffled so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Oh shit, get in here." Yang said grabbing my arm a pushing me into the bathroom, she then walked in and locked the door behind us. I heard the door open in the next room.

"Yang, Yang are you in here? Well if you are we are leaving the ibuprofen on the table, we got to get back to class." One girl hollered into the room.

"Hey Blake why is your notebook out?" The other girl asked.

"I don't know, grab it for me will you please?" The one apparently known as Blake said.

"Fine." The other girl said. After the door shut, Yang shoved me into a shower.

"Stay in here don't peak." She said closing the curtain.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to change." She said. Following her directions I stayed put and didn't peak. That's not to say I didn't want to.

"Ok so let's start with how you got in here." She said.

"Well I used my semblance, which is creating illusions, to sneak past security and then some little girl was leaving the room and I caught the door." I explained.

"Oh that must have been Ruby. So I know in your last letter you said you wanted to see me again but why? We fought and then you knocked me out. You could have just said that you were sorry, but instead you wanted to see me." She said.

"Well I realized that you were a really good person and I thought I might need someone like you around me to rebuild my life." I said.

"That's a good point, so I say we go get lunch." She said.

"It's like ten thirty." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm huungray*" She said opening the curtain smiling.

"Ok, so where should we go?" I asked.

"Well that's the issue, I don't want anyone seeing you until I can explain and create a bullshit story for you that doesn't have you instantly hated so, go here and I'll meet you there in 15 mins. K?" She explained handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay." I said. So I left the room and headed down the elevator, the two kids from before were still in the lobby. Now they were sitting in the corner looking at something on a phone.

"See llamas don't actually look like Obama." The boy said. Yup still baked.

"So what's with the Barack O'llama thing?" The girl said confused.

"It's an internet meme." The boy said.

"What's the internet?" The girl asked. I facepalmed. This girl didn't know about the internet. How sheltered was she? Anyways I left before I could get too enthralled in the conversation. I walked out the gate using my semblance again. I looked at the address and thought about finding it in a glorious adventure. I then decided it was too fucking far so I hailed a cab gave him the address and payed him using money I pickpocketed from the fare he dropped to pick me up. So I walked into the restaurant and scanned the crowd. I didn't see Yang so I found an empty booth and waited for her. She showed up not thirty seconds later. I tried to make myself noticeable without drawing too much attention. She eventually found me and sat down just as the waiter had arrived.

"We need a few seconds to look over the menu." Yang said sitting down.

"Yes, of course." The waiter said in a Scottish accent.

"So how did you get here before me?" She asked.

"I used a taxi." I said smiling.

"Well I used my bike. Damnit I should have used the NOS." She said.

"Hey I have a secret." I said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"But first I have to ask how's that Annular Discharge Fogger Nozzle working out for you?" I asked, giving it away.

"Pretty good actually….Wait a sec how do you know about that." She said coming to a realization mid-sentence.

"I was in the shop that night." I said.

"Wow, I knew I saw something. She said.

"Well it was me."

"Well isn't that interesting. Are you the one who killed Jeff?"

"Yeah, he pulled a gun on me." I said getting depressed about who I used to be.

"Oh, well that was the old you. Besides if someone pulled a gun on me I would totally kill a motherfucka."

"Well I'm not proud of it, anyways I was thinking since all I have had a Chance to do for the past ten years is kill. Maybe you can help me get back into society." I said.

"I would love to." Yang said.

_**This is short, sorry I wanted to post and I had a shit ton of distractions today. So um the comments I guess.**_ _**This is the one I want to address.**_"Imma be honest_**.(Not a good start) **_This stuff... its complete sh*t_**(Mom?). **_100% concentrated, undiluted _**(Synonyms!)**_sh*t_**(Are you really going to censor). **_However, considering sh*ts and giggles seems to be what your_**(You're*) **_going for here_**(That's not what your mom said)**_... and you are doing a fine damn good _**(Grammar how use**_)job thus far, the rest doesn't matter now, does it_**(You don't matter)**_?hehe_**(You laugh weird).**_ I mean, grammatically, your pretty on point_**(Holy fuck really, thank you spell check!),**_ and you really don't seem to be givin to much of a f*ck_**(Zero fucks given) **_about the presentation and whatnot all that jazz_**(Powerpoint presentation? could you be more vague)**_, soooo, i_**(Your I's should be capitalized) **_figure to hell with it_**(Jesus once told me that about religion)**_? It works_**(At mcdonalds maybe)**_seriously, even the out of story stuff_**(Like what...Ohh butterfly)**_. i_**(YOUR I'S) **_usually skip A/N's after the first couple chaps_**(Really? Well fuck you to then)**_, but youve actually managed to make me_**(Too much effort)**_ want to for fear_**("for fear"? Am I vader?)**_of missing a good crack_**(Crack is good, I prefer pot though)**_ or two_**(Only two),**_ a nice warm up for the chaps_**(I was using to fuck chicks)**_ , and its damn funny_**(No it's not)**_! And that's what matters_**(Ok?)**_. Don't change a thing_**(Really I thought it was shit)**_. keep the laughs rolling_**(I don't wanna roll)**_, i'll _**(YOUR FUCKING I's)**_keep reading_**(Or get hit by a truck). **_-_**(undisclosed asshole) JK about that asshole part (Not really) So tell me what you think of me answering comments like this. Song Lyric is from "Slow Ride" by Foghat. 'till next time go fuck yourselves you psycho nazi midget prostitutes.(JK-ish) By the way the whole Author's cut thing still stands. It gets funny.**_


	8. MormonBicycleRobot

_**Well after a HUGE hiatus I guess I can do this again. While as I am sure you people don't give a shit about why I was gone I will now come up with as many well written-ish excuses for not doing shit as possible….BEGIN. I was busy (**__All none of us believe you ya lazy fuck_) _**I am lazy (**__Understatement of the fucking millenia! Like Hitler was mean. Like the civil war had only a few casualties, like saying that the United States spends a little bit of money on the military_), _**I moved schools and Wolfe didn't follow (**__Because your school is in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, how about you come back to the school you live right next to!__**) I didn't have someone with their foot up my ass 24/7 so that was a factor(**__Even with my foot up your ass you still didn't do any work__**)(So they don't need to know that). So I'm not going to be making any promises about this, but I will try to post regularly-ish, also if any of you give a shit I might do another chapter of Undead Brawler so that is a thing possibly. Um, just to give some insight, I'm not going to lie after taking some time, everything seems too rushed so I will try to fix that. So ya like always fuck you people and here we go. (**__I'm going to butt in here and say that the name of the chapter is MormonBicycleRobot which actually came from our planning of Undead Brawler. Oh god just imagine a bunch of Mormons fusing megazord style.__**)(If that offends you fuck off) (as a side note I highly recommend you go back and read 1-6 before you read this, I had to and I'm the motherfucker that wrote them.)**_

**MormonBicycleRobot-Neo-First_Person**

"God this author is a lazy fuck" I said to Yang

""Yeah, so I see he still doesn't give a fuck about the fourth wall." she said.

"Oh yeah, he is destroying that thing." I said

"Hey, fuck off and just talk, you're going to piss off the readers." the author said. I decided that I would stop pissing off the non-existent readers and move on.

"So where do you want to go now." Yang said.

"Well I think we should probably leave public perspective, maybe talk in private." I said, ok honestly I just wanted to get her alone to talk about matters that did not concern Vinne the waiter.

"Ok I think I know just the place." Yang said.

"Ok, let's go." I said. So we left without paying, because fuck these people and she got on her bike.

"Ok, so do I hail a cab or what?" I asked.

"No silly, hop on." Yang said. I almost lost my shit. Ok let me explain, because I don't think you quite understand what I'm feeling. A girl that I quite possibly love, on a bike that I definitely love, just invited me to ride on the back of the bike and told me to hold her waist and press my body against hers for possibly a couple hours. That may be the wrong way to think of it, but fuck off. So I got on the bike and pressed my body against hers and wrapped my arms around her waist and tilted my head so it rested on her back. Yang hit the throttle and we drove off into the city. We must have bobbed and weaved through traffic for about an hour until we hit open road just outside the city. We drove out through the quiet countryside outside the main city passing small villages and farmers on our way somewhere. I really hadn't payed attention to anything after the first three villages, I just squeezed on to her tighter and enjoyed the moment. After about 3 hours of driving through the countryside she slowed to a stop in front of a tree. I got off and almost forgot how to walk, my palms were sweaty and my chest had that weird feeling you get when you take off a hat after wearing it all day. Kinda like it is still there but with a weird tingling.

"So, I guess it's a little late but why did I need to find somewhere private?" She said smiling leaning against her bike.

"Well, like I said I wanted to talk in private." I said.

"Ok, what are we talkin about." She said

"Well I think we should talk about what it is we are doing." I said picking my words carefully. I didn't want a conversation I valued this much to be an hour of me tripping over my own tongue. That and I really wasn't ready to admit that I loved her. Call it fear, call me a coward I don't care.

"So like the future, or what specifically?" She said almost immediately. she obviously wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Well so far we've stolen lunch and gone for a drive, and not to say I didn't enjoy that, but I don't think we can continue this forever " I said.

"Oh. Ya, well I think we should try and get you registered at Beacon so you have something to do, and after that a job doing something you're good at." She said.

"Isn't there a really tough exam to get in there, and don't you have to go to a combat school." I asked pretending that I gave a fuck about Beacon. I mean a school to teach me to fight? What the fuck are they going to teach me?

"Well usually, but I think I could talk to Goodwitch or Ozpin and get you accepted on the basis that you're a good fighter, but you would have to pass the exam" She explained

"Oh, so how would I be placed on a team?" I asked. If she was this serious about it I guessed I should at least look and sound enthused.

"Well I could pull some strings and while as you wouldn't have you name in the team name you could...ya know….stay with me…. an-an-and the rest of the team." She said. She tapered of her confidence near the end and it made me wonder if there was some sort of ulterior motive to this. I decided that there wasn't and she was just nervous about the idea of explaining to her team that some ice cream lookin lady would be staying with them. Which I understood, I am pretty difficult to be understood in a split second.

"That would be cool." I said. The more I thought of it the more I liked the idea of me going there, I mean not to learn combat but just to be close to Yang.

"But I'm not sure if that would work, y'know because I am a wanted criminal." I said immediately getting depressed.

"Oh, shit, that's right." She said as if she had just realized I was an assassin ice cream mascot combo.

"So I think we should probably hold off on that and see what other options there may be." I said.

"Ya you're right.

She was about to say something else I think. She had taken a breath and with our usual back-and-forth conversations I assumed it would be natural. Then her phone rang.

"I'M CAFFEINE, I'M CAFFEINE"

"Oh shit, it's from Ruby." She said pulling it out and checking it.

"You should probably take it, we can continue this later." I said.

"Ok, just stay right here I'll be right back." She said bringing the phone towards her ear and walking away. As I watched her talk I thought about her offer. Me in Beacon? It sounded nice. It would be normal-ish at least, that and Yang would be there. I would get to see her more and that is something I like. Then I got depressed thinking about the fact that I couldn't ever be there. Not with her at least. It made me sad that I came so close to being able to be with her and then my past had to go and fuck it up. It didn't seem to phase her though so she might still want to continue this running around thing we do.

LINE BREAK_Yang_1st_Person

"Circle jerks are fun for the whole family?" Weiss said.

"What's a circle jerk?" Ruby asked.

"Ribbons Ruby, It means Ribbons.' I said responding to Ruby.

"What about square fingering?" Blake asked. Ok let me backtrack and give that progression some context. So I believe the dipshit writing this left off back when I was talking on the phone so I will go back there.

So after me and Neo had a conversation about what we were going to do with her I got a phone call from Ruby. Neo said I should take It so I went out of earshot and answered the phone.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I said.

"Where are you, Blake and Weiss said they dropped off some Ibuprofen for you when you were in the shower then when we got back from class you were gone and so was Bumblebee." She said.

"Well I wanted some fresh air so I went for a ride."

"Oh well can you finally get that chicken I asked you for." She said. Wow that was like a week ago. Impressive memory.

"Yeah, sure, two drumsticks right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey Yang, is there anything wrong? You seem a little off." She said. Sometimes she acted so innocent and didn't really understand anything social but she was really good at reading people. I guess being that one lonely person in the corner all your life does that to a person.

"No, sis. Well I still have a bit of a headache but other than that I'm good." I said trying to sound normal, I realized I left the Neo note in my dresser and I didn't need Ruby poking around and tearing this whole thing down.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, sis I'm sure. Hey I've got to go. I will see you in a bit." I said ending the conversation.

"Don't forget my chicken, I love you bye." She said. I heard her hang up so I closed and locked my phone put it back in my pocket then looked up at Neo and smiled. She looked so damn pretty standing over there. I wonder what she thinks about when she isn't talking? Maybe goat on donkey porn? Ok if I were to be honest it is almost definitely not goat on donkey porn...but still. It does open up some questions. I walked over to her.

"Hey, that was my sister, I need to get back to Beacon." I said.

"Ok, so should I call a cab, or am I riding with you?" Neo asked.

"Riding with me of course." I said. I really didn't want to make her pay for a cab. But it did make me wonder, why is she always so nervous to hop on a go with me. Maybe it was just because she didn't know if it was ok or not to assume I was going to drive her.

"Ok, so um….am I going to stay with you at Beacon or…." She said confused. She really wasn't good at this whole asking for direction thing.

"Oh yea, I have enough Lien to cover the cost of a hotel for you until I can talk to Ozpin." I said. I really didn't want to put her in a hotel. It didn't feel right leaving her by herself in a hotel. I don't know if she knows anyone who doesn't currently wish her death and she is kind of a social outcast, but I couldn't just bring her to the dorm right away. I had to find some sort of cover story for her and how we met.

"Oh ok." She said.

"Alright I think I know a pretty decent place where you can stay near Beacon, get on." I said as I got on Bumblebee. I got on put my helmet on, gripped the handles and leaned forward into the curves of the bike. Then I felt her get on. She leaned forward and pressed her body against mine, then wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my sheer trust she had in me, and I in her. The feeling of closeness that I had even when looking at her. I know nothing about her, yet I feel like I know everything. The 3 hours of driving to the hotel were sheer bliss. Feeling the warmth of her breath against my back, her heart beating along, and the chill of the wind against my exposed arms. It felt like nothing else mattered, like it was just me, her, and the road. I had noticed I felt like this around her almost every time, like none of my problems with my team, with school, or just with life mattered. All that mattered in that moment was me and her. We arrived at the hotel after those 3 hours and she got off.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I said. I knew it wasn't a good idea, or even a possible one considering I had to be back at Beacon, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to let this moment go quite yet.

"Nah I'm good, Plus it's probably be better if no one knows we were here together." She said.

"Okay, well I'll be by when I can. Don't go anywhere." I said smiling and giving her the Lien I had on me.

"I won't." She said returning the smile. I watched her turn towards the door and I drove off. The rest of the ride was a blur. I stopped at a convenience store to get gas and Ruby's chicken. I walked in and saw the ice cream and was immediately reminded of her. I quickly walked away and payed for the chicken and gas at the virtual attendant terminal and left. I got back to Beacon and went up to our dorm room and opened the door.

"Hey look who it is, the walking Yang!" Weiss said. That was not only a stupid pun, but in context it doesn't even make sense. But she is cute when she tries.

"That is the dumbest thing you've said all night." Blake said.

"Hey guys check this out I found this near where they arrested that trucker a few days ago." Ruby said coming in the door behind me.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"It looks like a Jamaican guy in a box." Blake said.

"It's an I-Jamaican guy in a box!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh, I've heard those have terrible speech recognition, you guys wanna test it?" I asked.

"Ya, umm what do ya got?" Asked Blake.

"Ok I-Jamaican guy in a box what's my name." Weiss said pressing a button on the box that said press to speak. It looked suspiciously like a nipple.

"Aye man, that's what I be tellin ya. Circle jerks are fun for the whole family! Ya want some spleef bruh?"

"Circle jerks are fun for the whole family?" Weiss said.

"What's a circle jerk?" Ruby asked.

"Ribbons Ruby, It means Ribbons.' I said responding to Ruby.

"What about square fingering?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure that's a thing." Weiss said.

"Wanna test that theory?" Blake asked.

"How bout we just go to bed?" I said.

"Sounds good to me." Ruby said.

"Eh, fine." Weiss said

"No fingering?" Blake asked.

"Ya, let's hold off on that." I said.

"Fine, goodnight." Blake said disappointed.

_**Ok so that is the hiatus ender so if ya liked it say something in the comments section if ya didn't please tell me how to make it better. (**__More I-JamaicanGuyInABox DAMMIT!__**)Just to be clear I am a really shitty writer (**__Really shitty romance writer but at least it is funny__**)(**__**ya well I'm a guy and I write my characters like I think, and well I don't fantasize about holding a girl's hand if you get my drift)**_ _**and really only do this for fun but I want to improve. As of the time I am writing this it is 4 A.M. where I am and Wolfe14 has school tomorrow(**__Because I actually go to highschool and not some ghetto ass community college high school combo buttfucking a walrus__**)(Hey the walrus started it), but I don't. If you have anything you want to see in the story please post it below. That is how "**_"Circle jerks are fun for the whole family!"_**started.(**__Me, it was all me. Next time we get to see another nutty phrase__**)(Didn't we agree on the mormon thing) Wolfe told me I should do it. So ya there will probably be some sarcastic ass bullshit scattered in here from Wolfe.(**__Naw, that never happens__**) So ya until next time, Which I promise will not be damn near a year, (hopefully another this weekend but I do want to pace myself here and not over promise like last time so I will take my time on chapters and they will hopefully be out weekly.)So like I was saying until next time Fuck all y'all….in the ass…..with a jackhammer. (**__Personally I prefer unicorn horns...__**)**_


	9. I Just Don't Give A Fuck

_**Ok I am writing this literally a minute or two after 8 was posted so ya. **__(Because we had a free day) __**For anyone who wondered why it may have changed we accidentally put something in there that wasn't supposed to be.**_ _(Love confession of sorts, can't have that. Because dumbass can't write romance) __**If this is late just know that RWBY was being binged. **__(What he is trying to say is that he is a lazy ass)_ _**So now just to clarify a few things, these will hopefully be out weekly, I want people to comment. Now to clarify the story Neo will be whatever the fuck age I want her to be, so she is Yang's age. I have reasoning behind this that I'm not going to get into right now. Also I might be starting an Amber Rose fanfic in the near future and maybe a Winter and Weiss(which I'm dubbing permafrost, and Wolfe is dubbing White christmas**__)_ _**after I see the new season (not a sponsor, broke af, wanna wait till then to see how Winter is and what kind of personality she has) **__(We may actually not post those on here, but on a new profile Alpacasmafia)__**. So I'm almost positive Wolfe will add one of his now trademark "...of the asshole variety.." comments in the general vicinity of this AN so I'm going to leave off here and jump into this. **_

_I want to interject here and say that this chapter Yang and ruby are going to be written by me, Wolfe14,__**(Trial run to see how it is)**_ _for dramatic purposes. If you guys know anything about my writing style it is pretty dramatic and dark. __**(I might interject some comedy in Yang's section but I will write Neo all the way)I **__am going to add a shameless__**(Like there is any other reason you're here)**_ _plug here and tell you guys to read my stuff, just because I want more people to see it and so I am more than just that guy that the Author's Note. I also want you guys to know that I do more and that that stuff is pretty dark. If you are interested in a more dark romance I would implore you to check out my series Summer's Shadow: Revival because the last one was really bad. I also am working on an original story currently dubbed "Mean Girl" and you can find it on my wattpad which you can find in my profile. Sorry for that I just needed to get that out there because I get the feeling that I am doing this but getting nothing out of it. Sorry about that, just been feeling a little bad lately. Now onto our regularly scheduled comedy!_

I Just Don't Give A Fuck-Yang-First Person(Subtle, Ain't it?)

I was driving through a city. It didn't look familiar but somehow I knew every turn that I needed to take, where the lights were and when to slow down or gun the throttle. I was feeling really weird about this, something was not right. I made a turn and I came to a hotel, it looked familiar, but not. Without control, it seemed, I parked my bike and I went into the hotel. In the lobby Neo was waiting for me in an evening dress. Which looked a little ridiculous considering the fact that she wasn't even five feet tall, but good none the less.

She turned her eyes up to mine and began to speak, "Yang, um, well, I… I… well… I lo- love… you," She got out.

I was unable to speak, "What?" I was unsure how to answer and before I could get a reply I woke up in a cold sweat.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

"Two in the morning, dammit," I muttered to myself.

I rose from my bed and I got dressed. I yawned and went into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I walked out of my dorm and made my way outside. When I opened the door, the cold nipped at my face and I grimaced at the stinging sensation. I shook it off and I jogged to the gym where I could beat up a few punching bags in order to clear my mind.

I found a punching bag that looked exactly like Neo, probably put up by someone who got their ass kicked by her and in my frustration I began to bash it. I threw a jab, _I do not like her! _I threw a left hook _I am not gay! _I did a high kick _I don't think she looks good! _I kneed the bag _I could never love her! _I threw a strong punch. _That ride meant nothing! _I hit the bag with an uppercut. _I don't even like her! _The bag flew off it's hinges and landed on the ground, red sand leaking out and covering the floor.

I surveyed the scene. _I don't feel bad! She deserves that! She deserves to be hurt! I don't care! _Without even me consciously aware my semblance had activated and when it cooled down and I was normal again it felt like I had released a breath of air that I was holding for a really long time.

Line break-Neo-First Person

I woke up In the hotel room I had rented. Except unlike how I had gone to sleep I was completely naked. I was immediately scared that something happened. Then as if my body was on autopilot I stood up. I had all the same feelings as if I was awake, the breeze you feel when you're naked, the feeling of the carpet underneath my toes, and the chopping sound of the ceiling fan above me. I made my way to a small makeup stand in the corner of the room and sat down. I then proceeded to do some really formal makeup. I put on hot pink lipstick, shiny black mascara, etc. etc. I then did my hair like normal. After I finished I stood up and walked over to a duffel bag I didn't remember having and unzipped it. Inside I saw a heap of red and black clothing. Whatever force had control of my body made me grab a pair of red lace underwear and put them on and smoothed out the wrinkles and make them look perfect, then grabbed a matching strapless bra and did the same process of smoothing and fitting to make sure it looked perfect. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself in this clothing and didn't even recognize myself. I was in, admittedly sexy, but uncomfortable underwear with formal makeup and my normal streaked hair. I then walked over and put on a shoulderless black evening dress that went down to my knees and was laced and wavy at the bottom. After some more fitting and smoothing I looked at myself in the mirror again and yet again admittedly looked sexy as hell, but still felt like one of those monkeys at the zoo that are forced into suits to dance in front of people. I really hated how I felt but my body was smiling, as if it knew something I didn'. Then it walked over to the bedside table and took out a bottle that said "Early prevention contraceptive" apparently autopilot me thought I was going to get lucky. I put on a pair of wicked looking stiletto heels. Apparently my body knew how walk in heels and my brain just fucked it up both times I had tried, because I walked out of the hotel room and into the elevator without any problems. I got in the elevator and pressed the lobby button then waited for the elevator to make the trip from the fourteenth floor to the lobby. When I got of the elevator I passed a man in a black trench coat and matching fedora.

"Hi." I said, I just realized that I had made myself talk and not whatever the fuck had control of me. Which was semi-comforting, I at least had control of my speech, but what worried me is that it seemed as though I was going to meet someone that apparently I cared enough for to get all dressed up and perfect these uncomfortable clothes.

"Hello." he said back. So I continued walking in autopilot into the lobby and stood in place facing the front door for 20 minutes until I heard a very large engine shut off outside. Not 20 seconds after that, she walked in. Yang Xiao Long, the one girl, no, one person in the entire world that I loved. She had on her riding outfit and had her helmet under her right arm. She looked at me and smiled deeply and if I were to be honest it was really seductive. Then my mouth started without my consent.

"Yang, um, well, I… I… well… I lo- love… you." I barely managed to get out. She just stared at me as the seductive smile she had worn a minute ago disappeared replaced by a look of confusion. I was mortified. _Oh my god what did I just do? _I thought to myself. I was about to speak before I heard a bang. Then I shot out of bed in the hotel nightgown I remember stealing from the room service cart the night before.

"Oh thank god it was just a dream." I said to myself. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read two A.M. I decided that I needed a shower. So I went into the bathroom and grabbed some of the free body wash and shampoo. I turned the shower water on and dropped my nightgown. I got in the shower and played with the water temperature for a few seconds until I found a good spot in between hot and cold. I washed off my body and hair quickly as I had always done then popped the cork in the tub and let it fill as I sat down and relaxed. When the water was almost over my face I sat up and turned it off then layed back down and thought about that dream. _What the fuck was that? _I thought. _Do I love her that much? _I asked myself. Damn it never ceases to impress me the ability of myself to ask these good ass questions. In all seriousness though I needed answers. I knew I had loved Yang, from almost the moment I set eyes on her but I didn't know that It could be this intense. I thought love would just be prolonged lust. I thought that all this would ever be is random sex and the occasional nights of just Netflix and chill. Now, now that I was too deep to go back, too far in for me to just give up now, I'm realizing that this is more serious than I thought. I needed to be around her. I needed her in general. Especially now. I needed to answer these questions. I needed to see her again so I could properly gauge this, or maybe, just maybe ask her what she thinks about it. Well it is settled I need to talk to her. I got out of the shower, at this point it was more of a bath, and I looked on the chair and saw my clothes. I threw on my underwear and bra in no time flat and put on my brown pants almost as quick. I put on my previously white jacket (between wearing it for a week and all the dirt I have collected it was now a lovely shade of slightly brownish off white-ish….shit. If I were to be honest, It looked like shit) and then laced up my corset. I put on my knee high socks and tied up my boots, grabbed my parasol and headed out the door. I reached the lobby and thankfully I was still wearing my shitty outfit and there was no sound of the large motor in Yang's bike. I walked out into the street and saw that Vale was almost completely barren. I stood there for a second being nipped at by the frosty autumn air( I suppose it didn't help that it was like 3 A.M) and getting my bearings. I looked up when I heard a bird and caught a glimpse of Beacon. _Yang is there_ I thought. _You need to go there_. So I aimed myself in that general direction and started walking.

Line break-Yang-Third Person

Alcohol was strictly forbidden on the Beacon campus. Though there were many bars nearby and they were always open late. So in one such bar Yang was getting thoroughly drunk. How much she had? Neither she nor the man serving her knew. Though it was not long until Yang tried leave. She managed to get out of the door and she even managed to stumble downtown to, though she did not make it very far until she collapsed in an alley.

She didn't know where she was, how she got there or really why she cared. She just wanted to sleep. Her head hurt. It hurt so much. Just a little… just a little nap. Yang lied down against a wall in an alley and passed out.

Line break-Ruby-First Person

Where was Yang? I wondered. I was beginning to get worried, I had done a quick look around campus to no avail. I asked around at the nearby restaurants and bars and turns out she was at one, he told me that she headed out of downtown Vale.

There was only one way for me to find her quickly, I had to use Bumblebee. Despite being told that it was not safe I was worried for Yang, I need to get to her. I could ask Weiss or Blake but they were asleep and who knows how long until they could drive. And I really do not want to admit that my sister may have a drinking problem, later perhaps, but not now.

I dashed back to Beacon and down into the garage. I used Yang's key which I swiped from her bed and started the motorcycle. I gunned the engine and I was gone. I was heading west towards downtown Vale,

I stopped at a red light and waited patiently for the light to change to green. _It is oddly tranquil how quiet the streets were early in the morning. _I thought. When the light turned green I began to cross the intersection. When I was halfway across I heard the honk of a truck horn and pain. All I felt was pain. As my vision went black, I saw a large black truck drive away.

_**Please excuse me if this is late (It shouldn't be). I am talking to myself here cause Wolfe is a(Lazyass) person(I guess). Well if you didn't like the Yang and Ruby sections (Blame Wolfe)tell me(him) in the comments. I think they are too serious(understatement) for all the plotholes they have(You could sail a fuckin Navy through them), but if you liked it(give me back my weed) I might just be trippin(oh most definitely). Like I said I wrote Neo but Wolfe did a shit ton of edits(Yet won't let me change any of his shit) so that is a little on the serious side(UNDERSTATEMENT). As far as the beginning, Wolfe won't let me stick comments in his shit(Hypocritical motherfucker) and he is a little rambly(OHHH check out these understatements!). But to take a page out of his book(He won't miss it, he's got a million more filled with his weird spaces) I will insert a shameless(Did we have shame to start?) plug of my own here(Walmart..sucks) and say we have a video on Youtube! It is called the "Alpacasmafia hitlist" (The only such one)Just a podcast with an image by some girl(We know girls?) who knows too much about pineapples(Long story(But did you smash though?)). Please watch it and leave comments(Non-commenting fucks), depending on how much you all like it(-100 to -50 on a scale of 1 to 10)we might do it on a regular basis.(ish) You get to hear our shitty voices (Those were voices?)and some sneak peaks(and comedy of the A/N variety) (Wolfe removes the stick from his ass and is funny-ish) and some other shit. So anyways that is my plug. The next chapter will be out next week(May or may not have Wolfe)(Actually had to up my Antidepressants). At the time of writing this it is Friday night (I write fanfiction, It's not like I have a social life) and his ass wants to edit his section (Procrastinating fuck) tomorrow(Halloween BTW) so he isn't going to say much here(Not another fuckin rant at least, I don't hate you all that much) So until next time this has(partially) been GhosthatesJames(pues….me llamo Jeff)...fuck you people, have a nice day.**_


	10. La Tiddies De Neo

_**So I am writing this even before the last one is posted because Wolfe is doing something and still hasn't finished the edits he has to do(Lazy fuck). So I don't know how him writing parts of last chapter has gone over with both of my fans. He might do something here but not the start, if I do have him write a part it will be towards the end. So now another shameless plug, We will have another podcast posted by the time you read this, Still called AlpacasMafia hit list I think you should watch them, they are decent. So I might talk to myself again to stretch this or Wolfe might be able to do the comments. **__Okay, let's keep this long and bitter bitches! So I want to give an excuse for the fact that we haven't updated. Some personal problems came up. I had a really big falling out with my mom because of some things I said and I was feeling awful. I have had random bouts of depression lately too. Also this saturday (the fourteenth!) is my birthday. So if this was late (again) You guys know it was because I am busy as hell tomorrow and I also am partying with Ghost, Mr. EpicTime (gonna refer to him as Mr. from now on) and A Pretentious American Who Thinks He Is British (who I will call Ginger 2). Hopefully at that party we can get some brainstorming done and you guys can get some more stuff. We also may sort out some stuff that both Mr, and Ginger 2 can begin writing. Also I have huge news! I have completed my first series! Now it isn't out yet though it is done in the writing department. The story is done in the style of 24 and is a Kim Possible fanfiction. It is actually kinda short word wise, only around 3,000 words, but hey, it is a thing I actually finished. Also I am nearly done with the third chapter of Summer's Shadow: Revival! So many updates from me will come as a thanksgiving treat, or early thanksgiving, or late. Maybe Christmas knowing me. But no matter! Look forward to that and check my profile often for all of the kickass stuff I am doing!_

And all I wanna hear is the message beep-Neo-1st person

I was walking through the city. No particular destination in mind. I just liked walking through Vale at night, it cleared my head and gave me time to think. I liked the sounds of the cars, cursing from cabbies caught in traffic, the ambient noise of people walking down the street, and the sounds of people being stabbed in alleyways. It calmed me, weirdly. I was just walking randomly and then I saw a group of rather large men walking towards me. Now normally this would not bother me but I knew enough about gangs to know that these men were in a gang called the AlpacasMafia. The bowler hats and pinstriped suits, and the rather large sign that said "_#Alpacalypse". _So I figured instead of preparing my anus for the verbal beating I was to receive I would duck back down an alley and run away. So I turned down an alley and the second I was confident they could not see me I started booking it down the alley. I was making as many turns as I could, I wanted to confuse any would be pursuers. I was running through an alley I have been through like a million times, I knew where everything was...I thought. I looked behind me to ensure they stopped chasing me, I saw no one so I turned my head around to run head first into some yellow wall.

"Ugghhhh." I groaned attempting to regain my senses. My face felt vaguely warm. It was at that moment that I realized that this yellow wall I just ran into was a person.

"Hey ice cream, take me to dinner first, geez!" A slurry familiar voice giggled. I looked up and saw a rather large set of...back problems….and past that a pair of lilac eyes that confirmed all suspicions.

"H-h-hey Yang. What are you doing here?" I said confused and scared. What the fuck was she doing here? Why did she smell like whiskey?

"What are ya doing Neo?" she slurred. She definitely wasted.

"Ummmm" I stammered, it was hard to say anything with my face between her legs. I swear I could smell her underwear I was that close. I debated sticking my tongue out as a joke, I decided against it.

"Well c'mon I wanna go home." She said. She attempted to get up then fell flat on her ass.

"Yea we should probably get you home." I said standing up and dusting myself off. I extended my hand to her. She batted at it like a cat so I decided to pick her up. I put my arm around her waist and used my other one to pick her up by her shoulder.

"Oooh hey. I don't swing that way Neo….or do I? Eh fuck it how bad could it be." She said giggling. She closed her eyes and leaned in, or at least she tried before she hit her head on the wall of the building.

"Ok Yang let's get ya home." I said laughing. Yang was a fun drunk apparently. I walked her over to a car. Well that's an understatement. Calling this masterpiece a car would be like calling a Van Gogh a picture. Then again there really are no words to describe this thing. It was Dodge Charger R/T custom. It looked exactly like the car Vin Diesel drives in Fast and Furious. Not going to lie, this car was

amazing. So I leaned Yang on the hood and was about to smash the window when I realized it was unlocked. Who the fuck would leave a car like this unlocked in this section of town? They deserved to have it stolen. I opened the car and saw the keys in the center console with about 800 lien. It felt to good to be true. I looked around and I didn't see any cameras or anyone else. I hurried up and got Yang in the passenger seat. Then ran over and got in. I started the car and felt the deafening roar of the engine. I was definitely keeping this car. I knew this part of town well enough to know there would be no cops here until someone got shot, and that the precinct in this area had shitty cars that couldn't hold a candle to this car. I shifted into first and slammed on the gas. I tore out of there like a bat out of hell. I drove around Vale for a few hours until I saw the sun starting to rise over the horizon. I looked over to ask where she meant by home and saw that she was asleep. I decided I would drop her off at her dorm in Beacon. I drove over to Beacon and parked in amongst the Vytal festival people. I drug Yang over to where the Dorms were and walked in. I heard some vague voices coming down the stairs so I hid behind the desk.

"Laddie I'm telling you, It's dangerous to go alone." A male voice said in a thick Irish accent.

"Nah bruh I'm telling ya, It would be seeming to the problem here is that you don't listen to your wife. She is being clear." Another male voice said. He seemed to sound like Dr. Wily. I heard them go out and almost got a contact high from the amount of pot I smelt. That explained a lot about that conversation. I continued upstairs and drug Yang over to her dorm. I reached in her pocket to try and find her scroll and felt nothing.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. I thought _If I were Yang, where would I put my scroll? _I looked at her for a brief second and had my answer. I reached in her bra and felt around until I gripped the scroll. At first I wanted to drop it for an excuse to feel up her boobs for a few more minutes because they were huge and just felt really good. I decided against it, it wouldn't be right while she was passed out and drunk. I opened her room and put her in her bed, I tucked her into her blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Yang." I whispered. I left the room and jogged down to the lobby of the building.

{Perspective Shift}

(Winter)

~{Third Person}~

Winter growled as she got into her car. It was a sporty white convertible. It was too early, in her humble opinion. No one was even out driving at this hour, that was how ungodly of an hour it was. Ironwood had her running an errand for milk.

"Imbecile," Winter muttered.

She was in Vale for the first time in years, and she was running errands. She gunned the engine and roared down the street. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. She slowed down and backed up. On the ground was a young girl—dressed in red—unconcious on the side of the road. The woman stopped her car and got out. She went over to the girl to check on her. The girl was bleeding from a head wound and she definitely had a concussion.

Winter pulled out a communicator, "Ironwood, could you send another agent out? I have a young girl here, bleeding from a head injury. Permission to take her to the dust carrier?"

"Negative, take her to a hospital," Ironwood said.

"Affirmative," Winter said.

Winter gathered the girl up in her arms and put her in the passenger seat of her car, a blanket beneath her head so as to not get any blood on her freshly cleaned car. Winter pressed her foot down and sped to the nearest hospital.

The girl began to stir, "W- where am I?" She slurred.

"You're hurt. Rest. I am taking you to somewhere that you can be treated," Winter shushed the girl, brushing her hair out of her eye.

Winter pulled her hand away rather suddenly. _What has just happened. Was that, affection? I- no. Don't mind it. Nothing to worry about, nothing abnormal._

Winter scowled as she pulled up near the Valean hospital. She quickly hurried inside.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman working the desk asked.

"This is the fucking ER, I don't need an appointment!"

"No appointment, go take a number, we'll call you when it is your turn,"

"SHE IS DYING!" Winter yelled.

"Sorry, not my problem," the woman shrugged.

With a sigh of frustration, Winter left and put the young girl inside her car. She knew of but one private doctor, and the chances were good that he could kind of patch her up. He wasn't far, and Winter was able to get there quickly and knock on his door.

"Howdy, Winter," He said when he opened the door, and spotting the girl, he knew what to do. "Bring her inside. I will patch her up,"

Winter complied, and the doctor gave the girl the quick check up. He bandaged her head and turned to Winter, "I don't know when she will wake up. Soon hopefully. When she does, you should probably ask the questions. I am not the best with asking," he said.

Winter gave him a cold look, "Of course,"

She took a seat next to the girl and began studying her. The young girl looked vaguely familiar. Probably nothing, Winter concluded.

The girl was shifting and muttering in her sleep, "Help me,"

Winter stiffened when she heard that. She wanted to ignore it, she really did. Just something clicked. Winter looked the girl over once more, helpless. She needed to protect this helpless girl. Wait. No, she didn't. No, no, no, yes. Winter needed to find that bastard voice in her head and kill it. Though, now was not the time. The girl stirred.

"Hey," Winter said.

The girl smiled weakly, "Hi,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck,"

"What is your name?"

"Uh, I-I don't know," the girl said, brow knit in tight concentration.

Soon she stopped with a cry of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Head. Dust that hurt,"

"It is okay, Rose," Winter said, the name just slipping out. Where had that come from?

"Rose? I like Rose. Yeah, call me that," Rose said,

"Call me Winter,"

"Okay, Winter," Rose smiled.

Winter couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Winter came back the next day, "How is she doing, Snively?"

"Better, she can sit up though I fear that her legs may not work. I checked for spinal damage but I found none, I think that her nerves are damaged. I don't think there is anything I can do, though do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe, a few, I will look into them and see their plausibility," Winter said.

"Good, though what do you suggest we do about telling her about not being able to walk?"

"I think we wait until she is strong enough to handle the shock,"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good,"

Winter went into the room where Rose was, "How are you?"

"Feeling bad still but I am getting better, slowly but surely,"

"That is good to hear, we want to get you in tip top shape soon," Winter said.

"That sounds good," Rose said.

"Remember anything yet?"

"No, just get a migraine every time I try," Rose replied.

"Okay, just rest. I will come back tomorrow," Winter smiled as she stood up and left.

She really need to shoot the bastard voice that was making her nice.

* * *

Everyday for the past two weeks Winter had visited Rose, why she did was beyond her, but she did. She had dug up an old Schnee project that dealt with prosthetic limbs. She took a look at it and decided to restart the project. It was the least she could do for her.

She entered the house gave her usual greeting to Snively and walked into Rose's room, "Rose?"

"Yeah, Winter?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, like I could run a mile. Snively just doesn't let me stand up,"

"I am surprised that you haven't really noticed," Winter mumbled,

"What?"

"Your legs, they are never going to work again, the nerves are damaged,"

"That would explain a lot," Rose said.

"You are taking this way better than I imagined,"

"I don't know. I have the feeling that something will work out," Rose said.

Fuck, Winter thought. Now she couldn't help it, she had to take her to her home in Atlas.

* * *

Winter was in Rose's room again, she had done this at least once everyday for a whole month, "Rose, I want to take you to my home in Atlas. We have technology that could help you walk again. Do you want to go?"

"Of course. I don't know why but I want to be near you as much as possible," Rose smiled.

Winter blushed but she brushed it off as nothing. She didn't mean anything by it, she reassured herself. Winter and Rose just talked for a while but eventually Winter needed to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Winter!" Rose said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Winter exited the door.

* * *

"Sir, I have run into something personal that I want to take care of. Could you perhaps give me a extended vacation. I need to get away for a little but," Winter asked Ironwood.

"Sure, you have been working nonstop for the last few years. I think you deserve a break. I will give you as long as you need,"

"Thank you, sir," Winter said as she left.

* * *

"Rose? Are you sure you are okay with leaving?" Winter asked Rose.

"Yes, now come on! I am ready to go!"

"Okay," Winter said, pushing Rose in a wheelchair to her car.

She left the wheelchair with Snively and called ahead and had a secondary wheelchair brought to her house for Rose when she got there. So she and Rose headed to Winter's private jet and flew off to Winter's house in Atlas.

* * *

They landed a few hours later at Winter's private estate.

"Wow, this house is huge," Rose said, marveling at the large stone building.

The entrance was a large arch and the house seemed to go up many stories. Rose could see gardens and so much more.

"It is really quite extravagant," Winter replied.

Winter carried Rose into her living room. The room was large and lavish. A gold chandelier with glittering diamonds hung from it. In the middle was a large plasma screen TV hanging above a fire. Weapons lined the wall, rapiers, cutlasses, long swords, bows and the list went on. Winter laid Rose on a large, brown couch.

"You are probably going to be here a while so I am going to if I can get you a wheelchair. Make yourself comfortable, here is the remote," Winter handed Rose the TV remote.

"Thanks," Rose said turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until she found something that she wanted to watch.

Winter called one of her servants, "Ma'am what do you need?" The short, mousey servant asked.

"Has the package arrived?"

"No, ma'am. But when it does I will bring it to you,"

"Good, you are dismissed," Winter shooed him away with her hand and went back into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, odd not being able to move my legs—especially being out and about—but I can get used to it," Rose shrugged.

"You are taking this much better than I thought you would," Winter remarked.

"I guess, I don't know why," Rose replied.

Winter sat next to Rose, "Okay, what is on my television?"

"Reruns of an old sitcom. Someone I know used to love it. I Love Lucy, or something like that,"

Winter smiled at this, "We should get you changed,"

"I guess,"

"I think I have a few things that'll sorta fit you until I can get you custom tailored clothes," Winter said.

"Okay,"

Winter went into her room and found an old nightgown left over by her sister. Winter emerged and immediately felt like an idiot.

"I kind of forgot that you need help undressing yourself,"

"Yeah," Rose muttered sheepishly.

Winter helped her out of her cloak and her corset. When she went to remove the combat skirt she saw a huge metal, monstrosity as she would put it.

"Do you recognize this?" Winter asked Rose.

"Sorta. I know it is mine though I do not know why I have it or where I got it or anything attached to it," Rose replied.

Winter pressed a button and the thing became a large scythe. She inspected the weapon and saw a name, "Crescent Rose, that must be the name," Winter said.

"I guess. Let's just hang it on the wall so I don't have to deal with the pain in my head looking at it," Rose said, somberly.

Winter complied, taking the oversized gardening tool and hanging it on her wall with her other weapons. Winter finished undressing and dressing Rose as one of her other servants walked into the room with a fancy high tech wheelchair.

"Here you go miss," the servant said.

"Thank you," Winter said, "you are dismissed,"

The servant left and Rose's eyes grew large.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes, it is for you," Winter said.

"That is pretty sweet," Rose said.

Winter laughed, "I am glad you are like, though you should rest first. You are going to have to sleep out here until I can fix up one of my guest bedrooms. Are you okay with that?"

Rose shrugged, "Yeah, no problem,"

"Okay, goodnight. We got things to do in the morning,"

"Goodnight," Rose replied

"See you in the morning," Winter said, making her way to her room for the night.

* * *

"Father, permission to work on the prosthetic limbs project," Winter had her head bowed trying to be as respectful.

"I see no reason why not, Winter," He replied, with what could pass for affection with this guy.

"Thank you," Winter bowed again and then left the building.

She already had the schematics and all of the research from when the project was still being worked on, though it was sidelined with Ironwood's demand for more weapons. Winter already had a team of scientists who would help her and she had a few theories herself, maybe get Rose to look at it, see if she has any mechanical aptitude.

Winter quickly swung by her house to see Rose awake on the couch.

"Winter!" Rose yelled, looking as if she wanted to tackle her, thank god she was a cripple.

"Hey, Rose, I am heading down to the lab and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Winter's voice trailed off as she saw the mess of gears and screws on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Winter tried to sound stern though she sounded a little more concerned.

"Uh, got bored. So I kind of, took apart my wheelchair. Don't worry, I am putting it back together..

"Wow. Good job, I am definitely going to want you to come to the lab with me. And now you can add things to your new legs,"

"Okay, let's go!" Rose yelled excitedly.

* * *

"You're bringing her?" One of the engineers looked at Rose.

"Yeah, she is really good with weapons and the likes, here show them," Winter said.

Rose took a few gears and some metal and a broken toaster thing and fiddled with them. A few minutes later the toaster was working.

"Wow, that's awesome," One of the guys said.

"Yeah, what did I tell you?"

"Okay, fine, she can help," The main engineer said.

"Thanks," Rose said, with a huge smile.

* * *

It was a hard day at the lab. They made little progress and right now they needed the engineers to actually build the bastard. Rose had been busy designing upgrades to give her an advantage in battle. She showed immense knowledge on the function of weapons and if these actually worked the advantage she have would be great.

The legs themselves were meant to bind to the muscles so they would be basically unseeable. They were covered in skin so it would look like a normal leg though it had a bunch of different perks. The skin was synthetic allowing for weapons to pass through without causing injury and the metal was adamantium, unbreakable. Your legs could survive any fall and you would be fine.

After we were done drafting the redesign the engineers were busy building the legs and we could test them soon enough.

* * *

The first prototype was done and Rose put them on. She tried to take a few steps and after only a few steps she legs freaked out, making Rose fall and her arm twisted funny.

"Dear god, hang on," Winter said.

"Stevie, where it the med room?"

"This way," The engineer named Stevie led Winter down a hallway as Winter carried Rose.

Winter put Rose in the healing tube. In about five minutes Rose's injuries were healed.

"Time to try again," Rose said.

* * *

"Are you okay?" A worried Winter ran over to a Rose, who just fell out of the sky after a failed test of the legs.

"Yeah, let's pretend that I am. I think I broke my arm. Fuck it hurts!" Rose growled.

"Seems like Philip have been rubbing off on you more than I thought," Winter chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, can you get the number on that truck?"

"What truck?"

"The one that hit me just—fuck—hit me,"

"Just did, it is called 'ground',"

"Just get me to the fricken healing room," Rose snarled.

"All right, all right, dust,"Winter muttered, hoisting Rose on her shoulder.

Winter took Rose to the healing room again, for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I feel like I have become a regular to this room, yeesh," Rose said as she was laid down to be healed.

"I guess you have," Winter laughed.

After a few minutes Rose was just fine as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"I need my wheelchair,"

"Already on it," Winter smiled.

Rose's wheelchair was brought in by one of Winter's servants, "See?" Winter asked.

"As always, planning ahead," Rose smiled.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Winter asked,

"Yeah, it will work," Rose said.

"You really want to amputate your legs?"

"These current models are way to clunky. These will work I am sure,"

What Rose was referring to was her new model. These were fake legs that worked like real ones. She would need to lose her actual limbs but she was okay with that. The legs would allow her to walk, even if only for a short time. When they were completed they would be exactly like normal legs just much stronger and able to absorb shocks and deploy weapons. Though it would hurt to apply, she was okay with this though. Best part was they could be replaced often if necessary.

* * *

"I could get used to this," Rose murmured excitedly, twirling around in her dress.

Winter said she was invited to some formal event so she had Rose dress fancy. Winter was wearing a plain white gown that flowed down to her ankles to her blue high had let her hair down as to complete the ensemble. Rose on the other hand had a ridiculously extravagant dress on. On her right shoulder she had a fabric rose that connected to her long red dress and black heels. Her hair was up in a bun that Winter usually had, why they flipped hairstyles was beyond either of them but they got a kick out of it. Rose was using a very basic prototype that gave her very limited movement. She couldn't walk very far or for very long so she had to sit, a lot.

"I am unsure how to react to this situation, I have never been to a formal event. At least I cannot remember any time," Rose grimaced.

"It's okay," Winter pulled Rose close to her.

"We have to go, come on," Winter said.

* * *

"Winter Schnee, it is a pleasure," An old, rich looking, man said, kissing Winter's hand.

Rose growled and Winter coughed a little, pulling her hand away,

"How are you, Ronald?" Winter asked, with a stern coldness.

"Good, very good. But not as good as you, Winter," The man gave a toothy smile.

Rose stood and grabbed Winter by the arm, "Come on Winter, we have much to see. You must try the punch, it is very good," Rose dragged her away with a not so subtle glare at the man.

"Rose?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rose said.

Rose grimaced, pain shot up her leg, she needed to sit.

"The legs?"

"Yeah, damn Vacuo iron. Worst material of all, dust,"

"You understand that we cannot build them all with Adamantium,"

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't change that these hurt,"

Winter's father walked up, "Winter, we want you to speak about the scientific process, to inspire the youth to become scientists,"

"Yes father, do you want Rose to speak as well?"

"Sure, she may speak—if she is willing of course,"

"Of course," Rose smiled.

With a limp Rose followed Winter the podium.

Winter gave a cold stare and she stood up on the podium and began to give her speech. After her speech Winter was given applause and Rose got up on stage and gave her speech. When Rose finished, she hurried off stage and went over to Winter.

"You did great," Rose complimented.

"So did you," Winter replied.

"Thanks, Rose said.

"Of course," Winter said, dismissively.

They began to mill about until people finally began to leave. They took it upon themselves to follow, mostly because Winter did not wish to speak with her father more than necessary.

Winter turned to Rose shortly after they left, "Why did you lead me away from Ronald. You never gave me an explanation,"

With a smile Rose leaned over and placed a kiss on Winter's lips, "Answer your question?"

"Uh," Winter was unable to reply, just stare dumbfounded ahead of her.

"Come on, let's get to your car we have much to discuss," Rose shot over her shoulder as she calmly walked to the car that she was riding in before.

Recovering from her shock, Winter followed the retreating beacon of red.

"Still in shock, I guess," Rose said, more to herself though it was obvious that wanted Winter to hear it.

"A little, I don't know. Just I did not expect that. Also it was amazing and I am just so confused. My head hurts, I think I need an aspirin," Winter said.

Rose gave a good-natured laugh, "Of course,"

* * *

"Did you really mean to do that? Kiss me I mean," Winter asked Rose.

Rose laughed, "Of course. I can't explain why but ever since I have woken up you have been there. Something just happened. I just recognized the feeling. Winter Schnee, I love you,"

"I think that I have been the same way. I wanted to protect you and I didn't know why. I think it is because, well you know,"

"Wanna go out?"

"Why not?" Winter asked.

Rose leaned in once more and stole another kiss from Winter with a smile.

* * *

Rose was lying on an operating table. They were busy connecting the new legs and removing her old ones. Finally they had completed the legs and now they were installing the adamantium model. Rose grit her teeth, she wasn't able to go under, an allergy to the drug they used to put her to sleep. The pain was unbearable, it hurt more this time than all of the other times that she went through this because of the adamantium element. It had a harder time bonding with the nerves and it caused pain that would kill most people.

Rose was able to endure, she was infact able to stay awake. After the process ended Winter came in to check on her.

"Rose?"

"Never again," Rose muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"I have been much better,"

"Thank God," Winter muttered, "We are gonna put you on morphine until the pain goes away,"

"What are you waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Right," Winter smiled as she gestured to the doctors to do their thing.

* * *

"Can't believe we actually got them to work," Rose muttered, stretching her legs.

"Took what, four months fifty failed prototypes and a noodle incident?"

"We do not speak of that, no one can prove anything. The glove didn't fit,"

"Yeah, sure, I was there,"

"But I was able to, pay you off," Rose accented the last part with a wink.

Winter blushed but tried her best to play it off, "Dad is hosting a party tonight to announce to the world that we have now made actually prosthetic limbs. We are invited because we are the ones who made it happen,"

"Okay, I guess I am going to need to give a demonstration?"

"Yeah, just dress your casual,"

"Okay," Rose said, "I should probably get changed into my cloak, makes me look cooler,"

Rose went into their room and took out a red cloak, based on what she was wearing when Winter found her. She put on a black skin tight shirt then a pair of black jeans then she donned a pair of black combat boots with silver sections on the sides near her ankles. She looped a silver chain between her right pocket and her belt chain. Sheathed a few knives in her boots and her scythe on her back. She put a cutlass by her side and then finally threw her cloak on

"Ready?" Winter asked.

"Ready as I ever will be," Rose replied.

"Let's go," Winter said.

Rose followed Winter out of their house.

* * *

Rose was waiting in anticipation to be called, all she needed to do was have a mock battle with Winter, bow, give a speech and leave, but she was still nervous. Though she steeled herself as she heard her cue.

"The mysterious assassin, ROSE!" The announcer yelled.

Rose ran out on stage, using her semblance to increase her speed. She faced Winter with a serious look on her face. Pulling out her cutlass she began her assault. They fought with a flair that was completely unnecessary but kept the audience's attention until Rose had her sword at Winter's throat

"Yield?"

"Yeah, I yield," Winter said, with a smirk.

Rose made a fancy display of putting her sword away and bowed towards the crowd. She then walked up and the man began to interview her.

"What is your name?"

"Rose,"

"Last name?"

"Not one you need to know,"

"Any family?"

"None to speak of,"

"Okay then, tell us your story,"

"I don't have a story, at least not one you need to know. Though on the legs I will tell you that I was very important in weaponizing this specific set of legs. And before you ask I will not show you the weapons, I don't want my enemies knowing my secrets," Rose glared at one women in particular, why she did was beyond her but it just felt right.

"Well, I think that we can conclude that if you are an enemy you should stay away from this mysterious assassin!" The newscaster yelled.

Rose sighed, she really did not want to deal with all the publicity that this was going to get her.

* * *

Rose and Winter left the theatre that they had to present in only to run into someone.

"How did you survive?" The amber eyed woman asked.

"You're asking me," Rose said.

"Wait, you were the reason she nearly died?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I sent Mercury to kill her, hit her with a truck after I saw her leave,"

"Ruby? How did you survive?" The woman asked.

"Who's Ruby?" Rose asked.

"You, you're Ruby,"

"Whoever Ruby was, she died that day. All that is left is Rose, Rose Schnee. I am so sorry that I am not the one you were looking for," Rose turned and left.

Winter followed her. Though she got a prick in the back of her next and she pushed Rose down as a ball of flame passed.

"You're dead," Rose muttered, turning around and drawing her scythe. Why she chose her scythe was a mystery to her though it probably had to do with this Succubus from her past life. Winter joined her in the assault. Soon they had the woman on the ground.

"I am being generous. I will give you a swift death," Rose used her scythe to take the woman's head.

"Dust, Rose,"

"I just snapped. Call the cops, we'll tell them self-defense,"

"Why?"

"She killed me," Rose muttered, flicking the blood off of her scythe as she walked off into the cold winter night.

* * *

"Miss Rose, I we have recently recovered evidence of Cinder Fall. Dead as I am sure you know," Ironwood said.

"What of it?"

"We found evidence that points to you killing her,"

"She had a death warrant, kill on sight. If anything I did you guys a favor,"

"And that is exactly why we want you to join the Atlas military, well more like we are going to contract you. Ever heard of a hired killer?"

"Assassin, of course," Rose replied.

"Are you willing to help us? In only a few short months the Valean festival will begin and we have reason to believe that our enemies will strike then,"

"I would be willing to help. I can assume that Winter will also be given this assignment?"

"Since you work with her better, that would only be logical," Ironwood said.

"Then I accept the job,"

"Thank you,"

"I shall take my leave, I trust you know how to contact me,"

"Yes, I will see you soon, I hope,"

Rose turned and walked out of the room. Her cloak flowing behind her.

* * *

"Ready for the mission?" Winter asked.

"It is in a few months. So in other words I don't really think about it," Rose said, reclining in her seat.

"You know that you shouldn't do that, right?" Winter asked.

"This," Rose said, reclining even further back then snapped right up to where she was, "yeah. I just like sitting this way,"

"Whatever," Winter dismissed it with a wave.

Rose gave her a smile, "So when does this end, and we can go home?"

"We have to make sure no one gets in," Winter said.

"Too late for that,"

"What?" Winter leaped to her feet.

"Guy in the air ducts, thought you knew,"  
"How?"

"I just have good senses, I thought we established this,"

"Not that they were that sharp,"

"Yeah, hang on," Rose whipped out Crescent Rose—in sniper mode—and shot a hole in the ceiling.

They heard a cry and a guy fell from one of the ventilation units.

"Dust! How did you make that shot?"

"Time slows when you have a speed semblance, even more so when your legs enhance your semblance and add a few nifty tricks,"

"What the hell?" The man yelled, holding a hand to his stomach trying to escape.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned, calmly inspecting her nails.

"Roman Torchwick. I worked, and can I underline and bold that? Worked for Cinder back when she was alive,"

"Why are you here?"

"I was going to try and ask Ironwood for a favor, didn't want anyone seeing me, and it would have worked if someone wasn't a robot!" Roman yelled.

"I am more like a cyborg but close enough,"

"Whatever red- holy shit Ruby it's you!" Roman did a double take.

"Another guy calling me Ruby?" Rose asked.

"So when Mercury t-boned you you survived and killed her. Holy shit, Crazy Sam the other homeless man was right!"

"I am not going to even ask, so what was that favor you needed?" Winter asked.

"I would sell everyone out fo r immunity from my crimes," Roman stated.

"Well then, I think we can arrange that. Probably means you are going to work with us," Winter said.

"I'd be okay with working with Red and the Ice Queen's older sis," Roman said.

The door opened up and Ironwood marched out with four guards, they immediately spotted Roman.

"Why are you here?" Ironwood asked.

Roman squealed, "Iwannamakeadealpleasedonothurtme!"

Ironwood motioned for his men to stand down, "You seem injured, what happened?"

"Rose over there shot me, while I was in the air ducts," Roman said.

"Good job, Rose," Ironwood said, then he turned back to Roman, "now onto business,"

"I am willing to sell out all of Cinder's gang if you give me immunity for my crimes,"

"That can be arranged," Ironwood said, "we will check any and all data you give us and then put you with Rose and her partner, Winter,"

"Okay," Roman said.

"Good. Rose and Winter will escort you to a hotel,"

"Okay, good bye," Roman said, skirting around Ironwood and his small army and sliding up next to Rose, "we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rose said, in a clipped tone, turning and leaving, her cloak accentuating her presence as it whipped and followed her movement.

"We leave in a week," Winter said.

"Uh huh," Rose said, not really paying attention as she raided the pantry.

"You ready?"

"God these pretzels are awful," Rose said, munching on a bag of pretzels, not paying attention to what Winter was saying.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating. And figuring out what we need for our journey," Rose said, still eating the stale pretzels she picked up.

"Really?"

"I have begun to burn calories like a mother fucker after I've got to using my enhanced super speed.

"You make a point, and why are you still eating those pretzels?"

"Huh? Oh, too much work to open up that bag of chips," Rose popped another handful of pretzels in her mouth.

"Whatever," Winter said.

"I want my own personal Butt Stallion," Rose muttered.

"What?"

"Sorry, the pretzels reminded me of something,"

"Okay,"

"So, you need to get me, like a bigass bag of chocolate, some new—non-shitty—pretzels. Oh and like twenty bags of doritos," Rose said,

"Yeah, I got you," Winter said.

"Thanks, snowflake," Rose said.

"Call me that again and I will kill you,"

"Whatever, snowflake," Rose muttered back.

Winter muttered curses as she stormed out of the house.

"Knew she'd see it my way," Rose said chuckling eating the last of the pretzels and leaving to get something very important.

* * *

Three days until they had to leave. Rose had been holding on to a little present for Winter.

"What the hell?" Rose muttered under her breath.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Figure that this is as good of a time as any, here," Rose tossed Winter a box.

"You've got to be kidding me," Winter gasped.

"I've known you for a long time and there is so much I'd want to say but I don't think I can put any of that into words. I love you Snowflake," Rose said.

"I assume you meant to ask me something, you probably—as usual—forgot, so I will answer, yes,"

"Oh, that. Well you still answered at least," Rose shrugged.

Winter just shook her head and opened up the box. Inside was an ornately crafted silver ring. It was topped with a diamond shaped like a snowflake with the words _My Snowflake _wrapping around the ring.

"It is so beautiful, thank you,"

Rose snorted, "What did you expect?"

"I- I really don't know. Thank you,"Winter smiled.

* * *

Rose was passed out in the dust carrier. Reclined in one of the chairs. Winter was awake piloting the ship and Roman was in the back playing on his PSP.

Winter shook Rose awake, "We're nearly there, get ready,"

Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Okay, fine. Lemme get my cloak,"

Winter set the ship on autopilot and she walked around to where the hatch would lower.

"Roman you are to stay in here until called for, can you handle that?"

"Yeah," Roman said.

Winter dismissed him, knowing he was wrapped up in his game and very unlikely to actually get up for another few hours.

Rose hopped next to Winter, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Winter steeled herself and Rose followed suit.

The hatch lowered and Winter and Rose stepped out.

A shorter white haired girl ran forward, "Winter!"

"Hello, Weiss," Winter gave the girl a cold stare.

"And hello—oh my god Ruby is that you?" The girl stared at Rose.

Three other girls jogged up behind Weiss, "Weiss who is this?" The taller, blonde one asked.

"My sister and, someone else,"

All four girls turned their eyes towards Rose.

"Ruby?" The blonde asked.

"Rose, Rose Schnee. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, and no, I am not this Ruby. She died, quite a long time ago. She died and I was born,"

"Ruby, you don't remember me? I'm Yang, your sister," The blonde said.

"I am not Ruby, I am Rose. Ruby is no more. Ruby has been no more for three years,"

"You have no memories? We have to fix that!" Weiss yelled.

"Fix what? I like myself the way I am. I like the life I lead,"

"Is no one going to comment that her last name is Schnee?" Blake asked.

"Well on technicality I am not Rose Schnee yet but soon," Rose said.

"Well, why?" Blake pressed.

"Unimportant, I am here to eliminate Cinder's old moles. This job shouldn't take long. Do you know where I can find Mercury Black?"

"Yeah," Weiss said, "but after that you have to spend time with us so we can catch up,"

Rose looked at Winter, "Whatever," was Winter's reply.

* * *

A knock came on Mercury's door.

"Coming!" Mercury yelled.

He opened the door to see someone he never thought he'd see again. Towering over him was the now massive Ruby Rose.

"I understand that you were the one driving the truck," she growled, "I am here on official Atlesian business. Your extermination and all of Cinder's minions are my top priority,"

"Help," Mercury whimpered as he tried, in vain, to run.

"Tell Hel that I say hi," Rose said, slitting his throat.

Rose snorted with contempt as she stepped out of the room in search of Emerald. Blake—who had been following her—just watched in horror.

"I know you're up their, cat, come down here and help me," Rose said.

"How?"Blake asked.

"It is a rather long story," Rose said dismissively.

"So what did you need?" Blake asked.

"I need you to take me to Emerald,"

"Are you going to kill her too?"

"It is my job,"

"Why would you take such a job?"

"Because I wanted to,"

"Why?"  
"Vengeance, blood thirst, an excuse to get in the military, I really do not know. Only time will answer that question," Rose looked Blake directly in the eyes, "now are you going to help me or am I going to have to add you to my list as well?"

"I can barely recognize you. The old Ruby was so kind, albeit rather naive, but you are a monster. Whatever Winter has done to you-"

Rose cut her off, "I am who I am. Winter was there for me when no one else was. Without me this body most certainly would have died. I owe her my life. And I owe her my heart as well,"

"Your heart? Oh, she is your fiance isn't she?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow. Really is odd how you have changed so much. You were so innocent, not knowing what the world was like, the most righteous person I ever met. You were against the evils of the modern world. Ironic that you are now right up with those evils. Not like I have any room to talk belonging to the White Fang, but I guess one could find humor in that,"

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. Well, more like dreaming dreams that none of us here has ever dared to dream before. Most here are against murder. I, on the other hand, am not. I dream sometimes of a world where I can do whatever I please without backlash. My senses are heightened now, I am enlightened. And I have only one that I actually care about. So I spend my nights dreaming of ways to get back at those who thought it right to kill an innocent. I am sure they heard her heart beat, everyday. Driving them slowly insane. Or perhaps they live in a fairy land where killing an innocent fifteen year old girl was right. Either way killing them is for their own good," Rose smiled, but not a smile of mirth, more one of insanity.

"Are you, okay?"

"Fine. Just fine, don't worry. I have random bouts of insanity sometimes,"

"Okay. I assume you still want to visit Emerald?"

"Of course"

"Well, I know where she is,"

* * *

Emerald was in the locker room for their training arena. She was changing when she heard someone enter the room.

"Who are you?" She asked with false bravado.

"An old friend," Rose said, stepping into the light so Emerald could see her.

Emerald reached for her weapons only to see them in her adversary's hands.

"Looking for these?" Rose twirled them around.

"What-what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. I really don't want anything but Ironwood does want something. You are to be executed on sight. So, nothing personal, dear," Rose said with a fake smile.

Her expression turned to a sneer as she leveled her rifle at the poor girl and fire, twice through the heart and once through the head.

Blake shuddered at she cold display of brutality, "Was that really necessary?"

"No, but it was much more fun," Rose said as she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Rose?" Winter asked when she felt arms snake around her neck.

"Who else would do this?" a voice whispered into Winter's ear.

"You make a point," Winter chuckled.

"Today was tiring," Rose said, "come on, let's lay down,"

"I really cannot object," Winter replied.

"We are going to have to deal with your sister and her friends tomorrow, I am going to need the rest," Rose said.

"Yeah, same,"

"Come on, we are done here, tomorrow we just finish everything up, then we leave and we can finish everything there that we need to do," Rose said.

Winter mumbled something incoherent and soon dozed off.

"Guess I better follow," Rose said, laying her head down and closing her eyes, letting Morpheus claim her once again.

* * *

Line Break Neo first person.

I jogged down the stairs and saw two people walking in. They looked familiar. They were the two girls walking away from the room the first time I met Yang. Now that I saw them from the front I realized they were also the two girls from the fight on the train. I realized this too late to make any kind of disguise so I bent my head and walked past them hoping they would not notice me. They seemed to be in deep discussion.

"Oh my god, do you think Yang knows?" The white one said. She sounded like a prissy bitch.

"No, I just barely found out. I saw the wreckage but the cameras were down and we can't find a body." The darker clothed one said.

"I hope she is ok." The white one said.

"So do….wait what." The darker one with what looked like cat ears said.

"Hey!" They both turned around and yelled in unision. I turned around and looked at them and immediately regretted not running. They had both drawn weapons and leveled them at me.

"You." The white one growled.

"Hey ladies, listen I would love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I really must dash." I said in my best British accent. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I was running when I saw a white glyph appear in front of me. I turned to avoid and was hit by a white blur. I jumped up after rolling and I landed on a table. I saw the girl that hit me tumble past me.

"Weiss." The dark one yelled. The one apparently known as Weiss jumped up and ran towards me whilst the other one shot at me. I opened my parasol and blocked the shots and kicked Weiss's rapier away from me as I jumped back and landed on another table. I was about to swing around to access the situation some more when I heard a loud explosion followed by an red blur whiz between me and Weiss. It hit a table and disintegrated it.

"Everybody fucking stop!" I heard Yang yell.

"But Yang it's the girl from the train.' The darker girl yelled back.

"Blake, it's a long story just stop!" Yang yelled. Blake and Weiss stopped running and eyed me suspiciously Yang ran over to us.

"Look it's a long story but we are good now." She said

"Well then tell us your long story." Weiss said.

"Well see she came into Beacon and snuck into the room and kicked my ass, but then left a note saying sorry and we went to a restaurant and then a drive and had this cool talk out in the middle of the forest and now we are cool and she is really actually pretty nice if you give her a chance." Yang explained. It made me feel amazing hearing the amount of emotion that seemed to flow from each word. Damn she was beautiful.

"Anything to add?" Weiss seemed to ask me.

"Ah no, that about sums it up." I said.

"Can you drive? and if yes do you have a car?" Blake asked.

"Ya, I can drive and I stole a car to drop off Yang." I said confused. Why was this a necessary question?

"Wait, did you say you stole someone's car. How is that supposed to help build our trust in you? Do you have any idea what that can do to someone?" Weiss yelled at about a million words a second.

"Ya..so. It's a car. I don't see any other option, besides I will return it eventually" I lied.

"Good well Ruby apparently stole your bike Yang, and we just saw a report showing your bike in a wreck and a bunch of blood in the general vicinity. They say they haven't found a body but we want to go down there and try to find her." Blake explained.

"I'll drive." Yang said with a seriousness that didn't seem to fit her.

"It's the R/T Charger in row 7 space 3 Vytal parking structure G." I said. She ran off towards the car with me Weiss and Blake close behind her. We ran through the courtyard and Into the complex of buildings used for parking for the Vytal festival. Yang bolted into the car and immediately started it. I half slid across the hood and got in the passenger seat while Blake and Weiss got in the back. Yang backed up then floored it out of the building and the campus. We were going about 130 miles an hour through the city with Blake attempting to direct us.

"Go left up here." Blake yelled over the roar of the engine. Yang hit the brakes and drifted through the intersection.

"It should be up here." Blake said after a while. Yang slowed down and parked on the curb. I saw a crumpled pile of yellow metal in the middle of the intersection with police all around it. The entire intersection was blocked off and roped off with that yellow hazard tape. Yang got out and hopped over the tape.

"Hey what are you doing!" A cop yelled at her as three others pushed her back.

"That's my bike and my little sister was on it!" Yang yelled. Weiss and Blake also hopped the tape and flashed their scrolls.

"We're huntresses." Blake said. The police let them through whilst I got out and leaned on the hood. I didn't know if I was allowed to go through since I was not a huntress. The apparent lead detective walked up to Yang and explained everything while pointing at the wreck. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked intense. As they talked Yang started looking more and more depressed. I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but I didn't want to risk an arrest, I also didn't want to distract her. After a while she walked back over to the car and got in. She sat in the seat with her hands on the wheel with a thousand yard stare. I thought I saw a tear start to form in the corner of her eye. I walked over to the driver's side door and hugged her awkwardly through the door.

"Hey c'mon I'll drive us home." I said trying to comfort her.

"Ok." she choked. She was starting to cry and she leaned on me as I walked her over to the other side of the car. I helped her in the car and shut the door. I walked around the back of the car and Weiss stopped me.

"Hey, I don't know what you're doing here, and I'm still not sure how I feel about you and this whole situation. But I guess since Yang sees fit to keep you around I will learn to deal with you, but you better be honest with us and not have some secret agenda." She said as if she herself were coming to terms with each word as it left her mouth.

"Of course, I don't intend on leaving anytime soon." I said.

"You better." She snarled. God she was an asshole, but in a way that was kind of cool. She seemed like her assholeishness came from a place of caring. She got in and I continued walking over to my side of the car. I got in and started the car before I realized I would have to maneuver out of Yang's shitty parking job. I put it in reverse and spun the wheel to the left I backed up and pulled a three point turn off the sidewalk and back towards Beacon. As I drove I thought about what I told Weiss. Did I believe myself when I said that? I hadn't really thought about it. I loved Yang but I never thought that anything else would be a problem. I really loved her, and her friends seemed like people I could live with. I pondered this and my other options until I parked the car I had drove over here off of instincts alone. I got out and helped Yang up and out of the car. She was still pretty shaken up and it looked like her hangover was starting to come back, I guess the adrenaline rush calmed it. I got her up to her room and Weiss unlocked it. I helped Yang onto her bed.

"Thanks for the help Neo." Blake said as she trudged up the stairs. Apparently they did not get much sleep. I gave her a huge thumbs up because I was getting too tired to talk.

"Hey where are you planning on staying tonight?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't afford another night at the hotel, I might just end up catching a nap on a bench." I said. I had run out of Lien and had no idea where the fuck I was going to stay.

"Well, why don't you stay here tonight, I mean Ruby isn't here and Yang obviously approves of you." Weiss said.

"We also don't have classes tomorrow so we were going to sleep in, and judging by the bags under your eyes I think you are on board with that." Blake said from her bed.

"That sounds pretty good." I said. I was going to sleep forever.

"Ok, I guess you can borrow Ruby's bed for tonight." Weiss said crawling into a bed.

"Which one is hers?" I asked. I had a feeling that it was the empty one but I was tired and didn't want to assume anything.

"The empty one you dolt." Weiss groaned from her bed. I crawled up the bed and laid down in it. It was one of the softest thing I had ever felt. It felt as if I was laying on a cloud made of Egyptian cotton. It may have been the fatigue but I didn't think so. Usually at night I needed everything perfect. Like pillow fluffiness, blanket coverage, cool to hot ratio. It was in the morning when my standards fell subpar. In the morning to sleep it just needed to be vaguely horizontal and not entirely made of hornets. But here I fell asleep almost instantly.

I had no dreams that night, which was a first for me. It must have been how tired I was. I woke up feeling refreshed and super energized, I didn't even go through the bleary eyed phase, my eyes just shot open. I looked at the clock, it read 5:00 P.M., I went to sleep at 4:45. I had been asleep for 12 hours and 15 minutes. I got out of bed and Weiss and Blake were playing speed in a corner.

"Alright I've got nothing." Blake said.

"Same. You're terrible at shuffling." Weiss responded as they flipped a card in unision.

"Mmmmmmmmm." I groaned as I hopped down.

"Oh hey, she isn't in a coma." Blake joked.

"Yeah. Where is Yang." I asked noticing her bed was empty.

"She hit the gym like an hour ago, it's in the G building across from the cafeteria." Weiss said.

"Ok, Imma take a shower then go down there." I said.

"Alright, don't use the public one though, ours is through that door." Blake said pointing to a door.

"Ok." I said walking towards the door. I opened the door into the shower and locked it behind me. I fiddled with the knobs until I got the right temperature. I washed up quick then sat back and let the hot water cascade over me relaxing every one of my muscles. I laid back and closed my eyes inhaling the steam and letting the sound of the water drown out my thoughts. I did this whenever I took a shower because it relaxed me entirely. When the water cooled down I got out and dried off. I threw on my clothes real quick and went back out into the room.

"Hey I'm going to go down there now, see you guys later." I said opening the door.

"Hey you might need this." Blake said tossing me a card.

"What is this?" I asked turning the card over in my hands as I propped the door open with my foot.

"It is a spare room key. In case you have to come back here and Yang isn't with you." Blake explained.

"Oh cool." I said pocketing the card. I left the room and headed down the stairs. I didn't see anyone in the lobby which I thought was strange for 5 P.M. on a Sunday, but I didn't think much of it. I walked over to the gym. When I walked in I saw a huge warehouse thing filled with gym equipment. There were weights lining the wall to my left with benches and other racks within the vicinity of them. To my right there was a boxing ring with cubbies and shelves around it. Then next to that there were treadmills and ellipticals. In between those were rows of heavy bags. What I found strange was that no one was in there except Yang. I saw her take a running start from the boxing ring to a heavy bag and knock it clean off it's chain. She turned and swiftly kicked another off. She continued on, punching, jabbing, kicking, and swiping at heavy bags, one by one knocking them off. After about 10 minutes they had all been hit off their chains. She stood against a pillar of the boxing ring catching her breath. She wore a pair of short black short, a white tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. I walked over to her while she toweled off.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hey." She said looking over.

"Just wanted to come check on ya." I said nervously. I really just wanted to see her. I wasn't thinking of an excuse to be here.

"Oh, well I'm about to go back." She said.

"Oh ok." I said. I contemplated telling her about my feelings, and I guess in doing that I looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"What..oh..um..nothing." I stammered. God I'm an idiot. She is going to know, god damnit. I felt my face get red. I wanted to hide somewhere.

"Hey, is everything alright, you're really red." She said concerned. Oh god what had I done. I started to get lightheaded and my face was practically on fire.

"Ummmmmm, Uhhhhhh, I'm...Uhh." I managed to stammer before I blacked out.

You ever have one of those moments where everything comes into focus. Like as if your brain was a camera and it came into focus. You know, what alcoholics call a moment of clarity. It happens all the time in movies, the character sees something and has a realization about their life and changes their behavior and blah blah blah. eugh. Isn't that just the funniest shit ever? You think to yourself "How the fuck could that ever happen?" Well I did. But as I was passing out on the carpet-mat thing covering the gym floor, seeing Yang holding my head and yelling, trying to help me, I had one of those moments. I realized that I cared more for Yang than anything I had ever cared for before in my life.

_**Hey well this is late(but super long) Hope this makes up for the motherfuckery the break left you in, if not..well that's a you problem. Just to be clear Wolfe did a shit ton this chapter he did the Winter &amp; Rose/Ruby thing. I did Neo and that. Wolfe's timeline is like 2 or so years ahead of mine so the beginning of next chapter will be me playing catch up to him. As far as the temporary hiatus I honestly did nazi it coming, Anne Frankly I wasn't prepared to deal with this. When Wolfe saw I was being lazy he was like "Are Jew kidding me!" But then we found a super lazy workaround that Israeli kinda cool. We also added a few authors that might do something next chapter. They really are quite Hiltlerious. I think that these will probably drop to bi-weekly now and be around this long. So bad on the longer wait but good on the length so I guess it might be even. The next chapter will hopefully be out in a couple weeks but I have finals coming up. But after that I have break so I might get 2 or 3 chapters done before christmas. Then after that I might be able to get 2 or 3 more before I go back to school. Then in February I might get a computer so I will have a keyboard instead of my phone and my tablet. So that's a thing maybe. Until next time fuck you people. **__Hey guys! Ghost is a goddamn lazy__**(ya)**_ _cocksucking__**(no)**_ _son of a bitch__**(Really, dragging mothers into this now are we? Last time your dumbass did that it ended shitty for you. )**__. I did like seven thousand of the ten thousand words. __**I refer you to the lazy part.) **__Honestly I kinda want to continue this on my own as my own fanfic, maybe. Life after marriage, I think. Well, who cares. I also want to apologize__**(I've heard this word before, the fuck does it mean?)**_ _for Ghost's nazi humor.__**(Youve cat to be kitten me right meow)**__Actually this has been done since like 11/20/15. Well my section at least. But now since this is done expect long chapters from now on. Ghost will be doing the majority of the next chapter so less me. And after that we get back to comedy with the now dirty Rose. This is gonna be fun! Well till next time,__**(Fuck you people) **_

_~Allan Phoenix (Wolfe)_


End file.
